


Proper Fit

by canary986



Series: Tailor Swift [1]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cyclist Anne Lister, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tailor Ann Walker, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary986/pseuds/canary986
Summary: Ann Walker is a tailor. Anne Lister needs a suit. That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: Tailor Swift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206743
Comments: 226
Kudos: 202





	1. The Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, someone take AO3 away from me.

Anne sipped her coffee as she drummed her fingers impatiently on the wooden table. Even though the first cup of coffee of the day was her favourite, she still couldn’t relax long enough to enjoy it. Anne had always been antsy, a firm believer in not wasting time - if you could do something now, why put it off?

The mid summer sun warmed her face as it streamed in through the large kitchen window, it was still very early but the day was heating up already. As she ran through all the things on her mental to-do list, her phone chimed and interrupted her internal scheduling.

“Hm.” Anne hummed to herself as she opened up her calendar reminder.

_‘Start writing fundraiser speech. Book appointment with Jones.’_

Anne sighed and locked her phone, tossing it face down onto the table as if that would make the fundraiser magically disappear altogether. Anne knew it was necessary, her Classics department at the University was always under threat – which was preposterous to Anne because really, what was more important than learning about our literary history? Observing first hand how the very fabric of how we communicate evolved over time. Not to mention finding the absolute beauty in language, in its various different forms, in order to better express ourselves? This is why, every year, Anne would attend the University Fundraiser and do her best to convince some of the wealthiest investors to back her up. It wasn’t easy, she detested having to schmooze rich men, but it usually ended up with her department being supported for at least another year. What she didn’t mind, however, was the attention she got from their wives as she caught their stolen glances. Without fail, Anne would leave with a pretty lady on her arm, usually after a quick fumble in the toilets. She wasn’t proud of it, but well, it was all too easy. Women flocked to her in droves, who was she to turn them away? It probably had something to do with the fact Anne would turn up impeccably dressed every year. Always in a jet black suit that was perfectly tailored, rendering her irresistible to even the straightest of women. 

She picked up her mug and downed the last of her coffee before standing up, grabbing her keys and slinging her work bag on her back. Her cleats echoed on the wooden floorboards that lined her hallway as she clipped the buckle of her cycling helmet under her chin. Wheeling her road bike down her front steps and onto the street, she took a deep breath. The air was warm but still fresh at this time of the morning, the perfect conditions for her cycle to work. Sliding her sunglasses on, she swung her leg over the black frame, clipped her feet in and set off.

It was a swift 25 minute journey to the University, well, it was at Anne’s pace. Never one to go easy on herself, she pedalled like she was competing in the Tour de France. A firm believer if you weren’t sweating, if your thighs weren’t burning, then you weren’t working hard enough. Anne arrived at work, like she always did, in soaked lyrca, sweat dripping off her face. She hopped off her bike and ended the recording on her smart watch, noting that she’d made it door to door in 23 minutes. She stretched her back with a proud grin on her face as she caught her breath. Instantly feeling cocky about shaving 2 minutes off her normal pace, she realised those after work sessions in the gym were beginning to pay off. At 42, Anne was in terrific shape and she knew it.

“Good morning, Dr Lister.” A shaky voice said behind her.

Turning around, Anne was met with one of her students blushing furiously as she walked past.

“Good morning!” Anne beamed as she nodded her head and strutted off in the direction of her office.

It was slightly unfair really, Anne knew the effect she had on some of her students and, of course she’d never cross any boundaries, but it was flattering to know she could still make hearts race. Her watch buzzed on her wrist, signalling she had 30 minutes until her first class. As she swiped the notification away, she saw her calendar reminder pop up behind it. Rolling her eyes, she headed off to the showers to get ready for her day ahead.

It was a lot of hassle, if she was being honest, it was near the end of term and Anne was snowed under with marking essays and offering extra support to her students. She could really do without spending a week writing her speech and thinking up ways to smooth talk people she’d really rather not spend time with if she had a choice. Plus, all her extra curricular training recently meant that her favourite suit didn’t fit quite right anymore. Her trousers were too tight over her muscular thighs, her favourite dress shirt was too snug around her biceps. Luckily, she had a great tailor who could fix this easily enough. With just a few adjustments, her favourite suit would be back to normal. Better, even.

The morning flew by, like it always did. Anne loved teaching, she was in her element challenging her students to think outside the box, to pick apart every single word on the page. By the time she slumped back in her office chair, half the day was already gone. Pulling out her phone, she dialled Jones’ number before biting into her sandwich. The phone rang and rang and rang, eventually with a click of her tongue, Anne ended the call. Finishing her lunch, she resigned herself to popping in to see him in person on the way back from work. It was only a slight detour, plus she hadn’t seen him in a while, it’d be a good excuse to catch up.

Anne only cursed this plan slightly when she was pedalling up a 10% hill in the thick summer heat to reach her destination. Her legs trembled as she neared the top, the road eventually flattening out as she pulled over to unclip herself. Locking her bike to a nearby lamppost, she headed to the black fronted tailors across the street. The bell jingled as she stepped inside, she was eternally grateful for the air conditioning currently blowing directly into her face.

“Afternoon, Jones!” Anne said loudly to the older gentleman across the room.

“Anne!” He sprang up from his seat. “Good lord, what state are you in! You didn’t cycle up that bloody hill? You did, didn’t you?” Jones rolled his eyes.

“Well, I wasn’t going to _walk_ up it.” Anne furrowed her brow, what was the problem?

“Right, what can I do for you?” Jones knew there wasn’t any point in arguing, not with Anne Lister.

“Ah. Well. I have my annual fundraiser in a month and well, I need to book in for a refitting.” Anne smoothed her sweat soaked hair behind her ears, suddenly feeling a little vulnerable.

“No can do.” Jones shook his head. “I did tell you this last time I saw you, I’m retiring.”

“Right, but you always say that and you never do, so…”

“Except this time I am, really.”

“Ah.” Anne’s heart sank. “When?”

“In two weeks. My bookings have been stacked since I announced it, everyone wants everything doing at once. I’m really sorry, mate. I can’t help you out on this one.”

This was all Anne needed, to be stressed about her attire, to have to go traipsing around the shops of Halifax to find something new at short notice. Nothing off the rack fitted her, she was too tall, too slim in places, too full in others. No, this would be a nightmare.

Never one to show her hand, Anne nodded with a neutral expression on her face.

“I can give you a recommendation if you like? It’s a new place, just opened across town. It’s family run, they’d been living overseas but came back to Halifax for some unknown reason. I mean, really? If you’ve set up shop in Italy - the place with the best food, weather and wine, why on earth would you come back to Halifax?” Jones rolled his eyes dramatically. “Anyway, they had a shop out there for years, they know what they’re doing.”

“Hm.” Anne answered noncommittally. She wasn’t sure if she could go to someone else.

“Oh don’t be so stubborn. Here, give them a call.” Jones handed Anne a card with their details on. “Maybe go soon though, if you’re in a rush, I think they’re going to be overrun when I finally close my doors.”

Anne smiled and patted him rather hard on the back. “Let’s go for a drink to celebrate you getting old? Give me a ring when you can fit me into your busy schedule!”

“Old?! Get out, right now.” Jones laughed as Anne turned and walked back out onto the street.

She squinted at the rectangular card as the bright sunshine reflected off the gold lettering. She noted the address was only about a 10 minute cycle from here, all downhill too. Might as well go and check it out, if it looked a little dated from the outside, well, she didn’t have to go in. Anne fastened her helmet back onto her head and set off, relishing in feeling the breeze against her body as she picked up speed.

From the outside, Walkers didn’t look like it belonged in Halifax. It would’ve been more suited to a city, like Manchester or Brighton. It was elegant but modern with non gender specific window displays, which was intriguing. Anne bit her lip in anticipation as she reached for the door handle, taking a deep breath as she stepped inside.

The place was immaculate. Everything was minimalistic and sleek, a far cry from Jones’ old fashioned place. Anne stepped further into the shop to have a closer look when she locked eyes with a petite blonde woman flicking through a folder of fabrics. Anne smirked, she was probably waiting for her boyfriend, maybe her fiancé? Anne wasn’t above a bit of harmless flirting, especially when she clocked the way the blonde woman raked her eyes over Anne’s lycra clad body before snapping her head back down to continue browsing through the folder in her hand. Maybe she was picking out the fabric for her boyfriend’s wedding suit? How delightful.

Anne licked her lips. “Good afternoon.” She said in her gravely voice, shooting the blonde one of her trademark looks.

The woman’s blue eyes sparkled just for a second before she smiled widely back at Anne.

Anne triumphantly opened her mouth to ask her name when the blonde interrupted.

“I’m just in the middle of something, wait here?”

Internally Anne scoffed. That was a bit bossy? Asking her to wait, unless she meant to get rid of her boyfriend and get Anne alone. Hmm. Interesting. Anne was just running through the possibilities in her head when she watched the woman walk to the counter and retrieve the phone that had been left on the desk. The wheels began turning in Anne’s head.

“Hi Chris, sorry to keep you waiting.” The blonde woman said down the phone. “Yes, we do have that fabric in charcoal grey. I can do that for you no problem.”

_Oh._

Anne bit her lip, a very slight blush crept over her face.

The woman smiled in her direction before ending the call and wandering over back to where Anne was apparently frozen to the spot.

“I’m so sorry about that, how can I help?”

“Well.” Anne suddenly felt foolish. “I need to get a suit refitted and my tailor, who’s retiring, well he gave me your card.”

“Jones?”

Anne nodded.

“He’s a little devil, I told him I’m on my own over here and my books are already overflowing.” The woman chuckled, she wasn’t being unkind, she was just teasing.

“If you’re busy, I understand, it’s just, I’m in a bit of a pickle really. Well, I mean…” Anne was rambling, she never rambled.

“I’m sure I can help.” The blonde woman smiled kindly.

“So this is your shop?”

“Indeed it is. Ann Walker, nice to meet you.” Ann bowed her head slightly as she said it. Why? She had no idea. Her thoughts were racing.

“Ah. I’m Anne too!” Anne answered, a little too over enthusiastically.

A beat of silence hung between them before Anne heard Ann audibly inhale. Interesting.

“Well, I assume you don’t need your lycra refitting.” Ann meant it as a joke but well, her throat became instantly dry as she shamelessly let her eyes wander down Anne’s toned body. “Do you have your suit with you?” She managed to ask as she recovered.

“Now that would’ve been useful, wouldn’t it?” Anne laughed sheepishly. “Perhaps I could book an appointment and bring it in?”

Anne couldn’t be sure but she thought she saw Ann raise her eyebrow just a fraction at her words as she fished out her booking diary.

“Now, when’s your event?” Ann asked as she flipped through the pages.

“Exactly a month from today.”

Ann nodded silently as she retrieved the biro that was nestled behind her ear.

“I can fit you in either tomorrow same time or Friday morning?”

Anne smiled. “Tomorrow it is.”

“I look forward to it.” Ann smiled shyly before looking back down and scribbling it in her diary.

“Until then, Miss Walker.” Anne winked as she left the shop and stepped back out into the summer heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a word of warning, this is not a slow burn.


	2. The Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realise that saying someone is 'proper fit' is quite a British thing - I'm just assuming everyone's watched enough crap British telly to know it's slang for saying someone is really fucking hot. 
> 
> Also. In case it wasn't clear, there's 10% plot here and 90%... well, you'll see.

Ann woke up early the following day, which in itself, was a rare occurrence. Usually, she’d wait until the last possible moment before prising herself free from the soft, warm cocoon of her bed. She had no trouble trading breakfast for an extra 20 minutes snoozing time, but today, today she was full of energy. She showered, dried her hair and got dressed before bounding down the stairs with a smile on her face.

“Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Ann?” Catherine put down her piece of toast dramatically.

“Oh stop it.” Ann chuckled as she playfully patted Catherine’s shoulder, making her way to the kettle.

“No, seriously. Why are you awake? What’s happened?”

“Nothing.” Ann grinned but kept her back to her best friend.

Ann wasn’t really sure exactly why she was so excited this morning, or how she hadn’t really been able to sleep much last night. The image of a certain lycra-clad cyclist kept creeping into her head, the way her low voice vibrated through Ann’s body, the way she held her gaze, the way her hands looked strong and capable…

“You know you actually have to switch the kettle on for it to work?” Catherine teased.

Ann tutted, flicking the kettle on and narrowing her eyes at her friend. Technically they were cousins, but they were as thick as thieves, always getting into mischief together and had done ever since they were kids.

“I might be a little later home tonight.” Ann tried to just sneak it into conversation but of course Catherine would never allow that.

“Hold it.”

Ann rolled her eyes.

“You need to tell me what’s going on right now. You’re never late home from work.”

“I’ve got a later appointment. I had to squeeze it in, this person is on a very tight schedule.”

“I thought you said no more doing people favours now that your books are so full? You _did_ say that, if I’m not mistaken?” Catherine was enjoying this too much.

“I did say that.” Ann bit her lip but failed to hide the smile playing on her lips.

“She fit?”

“Cath!” Ann shouted, throwing the tea towel at her head.

“She is though, isn’t she?”

Ann blushed. “Yeah.”

“If you don’t ask her out by the end of her appointment, you’re on washing up duty all week.” Cath gathered her work bag and keys. “I mean it!”

Ann rolled her eyes, she’d never ask someone out, let alone a client. No, she would be absolutely professional, as always.

\--

The day ticked by painfully slowly. It wasn’t that Ann was disinterested in her other clients but, her mind was elsewhere. She wondered what Anne was doing on more than one occasion before scolding herself internally. This woman had popped in for all of ten minutes yesterday, it wasn’t healthy to have a fixation on her already. The stabbing pain in her index finger brought her back to reality, she had nicked her skin as she pinned back the tweed trousers she was working on. _Concentrate, Ann._

When the door finally opened at exactly 5:28PM Ann’s heart immediately began to race. She told herself not to look too soon, to play it cool, pretend she was swamped with work but she was powerless to stop her head from instantly snapping up to see the figure in the doorway. Ann’s throat went dry the second she saw Anne, two minutes early for her appointment, looking devastatingly handsome in tight grey jeans and a loose v neck black t-shirt with her sunglasses pushed back on her head.

“Hi.” Anne said, flashing Ann that smile that made her weak at the knees.

Ann smiled back, exhaling and letting her eyebrows raise slightly in excitement.

“Shall I come in?”

Ann blushed. “Yes, sorry, yes, come through.”

As Anne followed Ann to the back of the shop where her workshop was, she couldn’t help but notice how Ann’s sundress perfectly accentuated her ass. Anne bit her lip hard, a reminder to behave, to stop trying to bed every woman in Halifax. And yet. She was sure she saw Ann look her up and down yesterday. Had she misread it?

“You’re not in your lycra today.” Ann kept her voice steady. “Did you drive or do you live close by?”

“Ah.” Anne smiled. “I got a taxi. I didn’t think you’d want me all hot and sweaty.”

Ann’s eyes involuntarily closed as she breathed in deeply. _Fuck._

Anne chuckled. This was too easy. Perhaps she would have some fun with Miss Walker, if she seemed up for it. Nice, uncomplicated, meaningless fun.

“I brought my suit this time.” Anne held up the canvas bag. “Do you want me to put it on or are you just going to measure me?”

“Oh. Well, it would be easier to measure you with it on, then I can see where it needs changing. Is that alright?” Ann smiled shyly.

“You’re the boss.” Anne raised her eyebrow before disappearing behind the curtain.

Ann looked up to the ceiling and willed her thumping heart to calm down. She was a professional and this was a client. It did seem that Anne was flirting with her though, surely she was into this too? Ann bit her lip as she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper and the rustle of clothes. Her shaky hands picked up the measuring tape as she patiently waited for Anne to re-emerge.

“Now. Don’t laugh because, well, I look rather ridiculous.” Anne’s low voice sounded from the cubicle.

“Scout’s honour.” Ann replied.

As Anne drew back the curtain, it took Ann’s breath away. Sure, the suit was rather ill fitted but, good lord, the way the fabric strained around her thighs, her ass, her biceps. It drove Ann wild. As she fought to control her arousal, Anne smirked at the obvious effect she was having on the woman in front of her.

“Do you want to measure me?” Anne thought she'd help Ann out.

“Oh.” Ann breathed. “Yes. Sorry, yes.”

The truth was, Ann didn’t know where to start first. Those thighs were causing her blood pressure to skyrocket but then, Anne’s broad, strong shoulders were just as distracting.

“Right. Um.” Ann walked over to Anne. “I’ll do your trousers first.”

As Ann dropped to her knees, Anne bit back the urge to make a lewd joke. The reality was, she was getting more riled up at the sight beneath her than she’d care to admit. Anne shuffled on the spot as Ann fastened the measure around her right thigh, she bit the inside of her cheek as Ann’s light fingers tickled her skin, causing jolts of electricity to travel to a place it shouldn’t.

“Hm.” Ann hummed to herself as she repeated the same with Anne’s left thigh, scribbling down the measurements before looking at where Anne’s trouser met her sock.

“Your length is fine…”

“I’ve never had any complaints.” Anne couldn’t help it, it just came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

“Oh.” Ann flushed bright red as her brain caught up. “I…uh, good lord.”

“Are you alright?” Anne asked softly.

“Yes, sorry.” Ann switched back to professional mode, like a coping mechanism, before she completely exploded on the spot. “So we’ll need to take the width out a lot. It might be better to just start again. A fresh pair, from scratch.”

“Hm. Sounds expensive.”

“I could do you a deal, honestly, I’m not trying to fleece you. I can patch these up if you prefer, it just might work out a similar price, you see.”

“Then, Miss Walker, I’m at your mercy.” Anne quirked her eyebrow playfully.

Ann began to sweat. Had it always been ten thousand degrees in here or had the air conditioning broken? She poked the biro back behind her ear and held her breath as she wrapped the tape around Anne’s upper arm. She swallowed as she felt it flex under her fingers. She glanced at the number before writing it down and moving to the other side.

Ann’s fatal mistake was glancing up at Anne as she wrapped the tape around her left bicep. The look on her face set Ann aflame, her eyes were predatory, her mouth open slightly as her tongue wet her lips. Ann’s breathing picked up as she held Anne’s gaze. She desperately tried to get her fingers to stop trembling but it was no use. She was done for. Game over. Anne groaned as she crashed their lips together, walking them towards the changing room before pressing Ann into the back wall.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” Ann admitted as Anne’s warm mouth nipped at her neck.

Anne gripped onto Ann’s waist tightly, her tongue sweeping into Ann’s mouth as she slid her thigh between Ann’s legs. Ann moaned, threading her fingers in Anne’s hair as she deepened the kiss. Ann could feel Anne’s hand trailing up her bare leg, disappearing under the hem of her sundress and her fingers inching higher. It would be over too quickly if she continued, one touch would be all it would take, Ann was sure of it. She kissed Anne roughly before pushing her backwards, her hands feeling the muscles of Anne’s chest underneath that ridiculous shirt. Anne stopped as the backs of her legs hit the chair on the opposite side of the cubicle. Ann raised her right eyebrow before pushing her shoulders again, giggling as Anne sat down abruptly.

“C’mere.” Anne husked.

Ann climbed onto Anne’s lap, straddling her thighs and looping her arms around her neck. Anne’s large hands fixed on Ann’s hips, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. Their breaths were ragged as they began to grind against each other, Ann’s moans being beautifully underscored by Anne’s low hums. Ann was so wet, so turned on, so wild, this surpassed everything she’d dreamed of happening this afternoon. Anne’s hand lazily tugged at the waistband of Ann’s knickers from under her dress as they rocked together in perfect unison. Just as Anne’s fingertips dipped below the flimsy fabric, just as Ann’s eyes closed and her hips lifted in preparation…the shop door jingled.

The women instantly stilled, Anne’s hand still in place as they fought to catch their breath. Anne briefly thought about playing dirty, she could just brush Ann’s clit and she knew the woman would be a shuddering mess in her lap but she decided to be merciful.

“Fuck.” Ann exhaled. “Wait here. Don’t move.” Ann nipped at Anne’s pulse point before standing up and walking out of the changing room.

Anne was so tempted to just finish herself off, it wouldn’t take much, in fact, she couldn’t recall the last time she was _this_ turned on. She was just about to flick her trousers open when she heard voices.

“Ann! I was just checking up on you, just making sure you hadn’t been kidnapped or anything….but by the looks of you, you had a good last appointment of the day?” Cath tried to supress her laughter but it was too difficult.

“What?” Ann smoothed her hair down and tried to act normal.

“Ann. You look like you’ve just been shagged six ways from Sunday.” Cath teased.

Anne smirked arrogantly at a job well done, she hadn’t even touched Ann yet, not properly.

“Cath, can I, uh, meet you at home? What are you doing here anyway?” Ann was still flustered.

“I told you, I wanted to make sure you were alright. Your door was unlocked and it’s way past closing time. I could’ve been anyone!”

Ann looked at the clock and raised her eyebrows, it was almost 7PM. Ann’s brain struggled to keep up as she tried to think of an excuse to get rid of Cath and how to get Anne out. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

It was at that moment, Anne emerged from the back, impeccably dressed back in her jeans and t-shirt. As if nothing had even fucking happened.

“Ann, thank you so much for your help today. I’ll be in touch.” Anne winked in that cocky way she always did before giving Cath one of her trademark smiles.

Cath watched her leave before mouthing, 'oh my god' to Ann who was blushing furiously.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Cath crossed her arms.

“We are getting wine on the way home and you are going to tell me every single detail.”

Ann rolled her eyes as she began locking up her shop, she popped into the back and saw that Anne had tidied up the changing room. A small, yellow post-it note was stuck to the chair. The same chair they had been almost shagging on ten minutes ago. Ann peeled it off and grinned widely as she read the scribbled words.

_Call me if you want to do this again sometime.  
PS new trousers it is - you've absolutely ruined these._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't @ me, they bone in Chapter 3.
> 
> Thanks for all your encouraging comments! 🥰


	3. The Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments on this ridiculous caper, they've all absolutely made my day. 
> 
> Now, buckle up.

Ann refused to speak about it to Cath all the way home, instead choosing to revel in the memory of Anne pressed against her body for just a little longer. As Cath unlocked the front door, she stood still, blocking the way.

“If you don’t spill, you’re not coming in.” She said with her arms folded.

Ann laughed. “Cath, you do know this is my house?”

“I don’t care. I’m not letting you in.”

“Uhhh, fine!” Ann rolled her eyes dramatically. “You interrupted us, alright?”

“You mean, you were…”

“Yes”

“And I came in just at the…”

“Yes.”

“Ah.”

Ann looked pointedly at her friend, she wasn’t cross, not really, but it was fun to make Catherine squirm.

“Are you going to let me in now?”

“Fuck.” Cath exhaled. “Yes, uh, look, I’m sorry, Ann.” She grovelled as she moved out the way.

“It’s fine!” Ann lied.

“Let me pour you that glass of wine, it seems you might need it.” Cath wandered off to grab two glasses and a corkscrew.

Ann retrieved the post-it note that she had carefully folded in her pocket and punched in Anne’s number to her phone. She probably shouldn’t text her, I mean, she _was_ a client after all. Maybe it was for the best they were interrupted? But, god, Anne was fit. Her body felt incredible under Ann’s hands, even over her clothes. Ann bit her lip as she let her mind drift to what Anne might look like underneath that ill fitted shirt…which swiftly brought her back into the room. The suit, the shirt, the event. Fuck. Anne needed her help and she’d spent their whole appointment grinding into Anne’s lap. She did have a few measurements but they hadn’t discussed colour, fabric, cut, or well, much of anything.

Ann pulled out her phone, she might as well text her, if she wanted to drop her as her tailor then better to do it before Ann had spent any real time over it.

_It seems we got distracted from the task at hand. If you’re still in need of my talents, I can squeeze you in tomorrow. After hours. A x_

Ann hit send just as Cath came in with the wine.

"You’re a life saver, Cath.” Ann smiled as she clasped her hands around the glass.

\--

Anne had just stepped out of the shower when she noticed her phone light up on the bathroom windowsill. She may have left the shop in a nonchalant manner but inside she was a wreck. She had decided to walk home to try and work out some of that tension but it was no use. Even the cold shower she’d just endured hadn’t dampened the flames that much. She was just about to flop into bed and deal with it herself when she picked up her phone. Her gut swirled as she saw it was from an unknown number. Anne Lister didn’t get giddy. She especially didn’t get giddy around women. And yet, the overwhelming giddiness that she felt reading Ann Walker’s message was palpable.

_Oh, Miss Walker. I’d be delighted if you could fit me in. I’ll drop by at 6PM, maybe tell your girlfriend not to disturb us this time? ;)_

Anne’s phone chimed almost instantly.

_I could think of a few places I’d like to fit you in. PS she’s my flatmate, no girlfriend._

\--

“She thought you were my girlfriend.” Ann rolled her eyes as she said it.

"The audacity! If I was, well, you hadn’t hidden it very well. The way she stalked out the shop, like the cat that got the cream. Cheeky sod.”

The pair of them laughed before Ann filled up their glasses.

“So I mean, are you seeing her again?”

Ann nodded. “Tomorrow.”

“Oh Ann, you’re totally gonna bone in your office. It’s like a modern day love story.” Cath giggled as Ann threw a cushion at her head.

\--

Anne had a bit of time to kill before her appointment at Walkers, so she set off the long way home on her bike. Her toned forearms flexed as she gripped the handlebars and set a brutal pace. Anne always had so much excess energy and she knew she could be a little full on sometimes. Her ex had always said she was a bit too much, that she should tone herself down, try to be more, well, normal, which was impossible for Anne. She was one of a kind, full of life and vigour, never one to stand still in one place for too long. A bead of sweat trickled down her temple as she looked down at her watch, she still had time for a couple more miles before heading back to get changed. As Anne turned down the country lane, her thoughts wandered to Ann. The way she felt in her lap, her impossibly soft skin, the irresistible moans that she dripped in Anne’s ear as they moved together. Anne shifted uncomfortably in the saddle as she willed her brain to give her a break. She pedalled harder, feeling the sweat drip down her back and her thighs burn, making it back home in record time.

Filling up a pint glass with water, Anne closed her eyes as she chugged it down in one go before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She padded to her bedroom, pausing in front of her wardrobe. She tapped her index finger against her chin as she picked out what to wear before heading to the shower.

\--

“Hi.” Ann said, breathlessly, as Anne closed the door behind her.

Anne had chosen well, by the look on Ann's face; tight black jeans, turned up at the bottom, paired with her favourite brogues and a red and black flannel shirt, the top three buttons undone, showing off her toned chest.

“I need to do a few more measurements, I forgot yesterday.” Ann smiled, mischievously.

“Whatever you say.” Anne laughed.

“No, really. I mean it. Come round the back.” Ann had the tape measure draped over her shoulders and her notepad in her hand.

At first, Anne was disappointed. Perhaps this was purely professional, she _had_ come to Ann for a new suit after all. Ann must’ve thought yesterday was a mistake, choosing to just pretend it never happened. Anne could do that, she’d gotten quite good at it in the past when her lovers went back to their boyfriends.

“I’ll do your hips first.” Ann threaded the tape measure around Anne’s body and scribbled down the number.

Anne stayed still, planted firmly to the spot, refusing to acknowledge the ever decreasing space between their bodies.

“I, uh, have to do your inseam now.” Ann’s voice was shaky as she looked up at Anne from her knees.

Anne nodded, biting her lip and tilting her head up to the ceiling. This was torture. Her boxers were wet before she’d even walked into Ann’s shop and now the gorgeous, blonde haired woman was running her hands up Anne’s leg. She swallowed hard when Ann’s fingers inched higher, ticking the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. Anne couldn’t stop the groan that escaped her throat as Ann pinned the tape in the crease of her hip.

Ann chuckled as she jotted down the measurement.

“What’s so funny, Walker?” Anne exhaled, looking down at Ann, still on her knees.

“I think you’re all worked up. Your face is all pink.” Ann teased.

“Your fault.” Anne ground out through clenched teeth.

“I simply don’t know what you mean.” Ann rose up from the floor slowly.

Ann was challenging her, goading her, waiting for her to make a move. Just as Anne had decided to leave Ann hanging for a bit longer to teach her a lesson, Ann leaned forward and nuzzled her nose into the open collar of Anne’s shirt. With impossibly soft lips, Ann ghosted over Anne’s pulse point before placing feather light kisses on the underside of her jaw. Ann’s mouth slowly made its way to Anne’s ear as Anne struggled to keep her resolve.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Ann whispered, her breath hot in Anne’s ear.

Anne whimpered, nodding her head as Ann pushed her backwards into the wall.

“I can’t hear you.” Ann teased as she roughly undid the buckle on Anne’s belt, the metal clanging as it fell apart.

“Yes.” Anne breathed out, barely managing to suppress how turned on she was.

“Hm.” Ann hummed as she flicked open the top button on Anne’s jeans.

Anne was panting in earnest, somewhere in the corner of her mind, she was aware that she should take control of this situation, flip them around and wipe that smug look off Ann’s face, but she couldn’t. She was powerless. Ann had reduced her to a whimpering mess, arousal coursing through her veins, unable to use the power of speech, and the weirdest thing? She was 100% fine with it. Fuck, it was hot.

“I think…” Ann undid Anne’s zipper. “if you want to fuck me…” Her fingertips teased the hem of Anne’s flannel shirt. “You could at least buy me a drink first.” Ann giggled as she pinged the elastic of Anne’s boxers against her abs.

Ann pulled away, grabbed her work bag from her desk and held the shop door open.

Anne’s eyes were wide. “What the…?”

“Are you buying me a drink or not?” Ann crooked an eyebrow and bit her lip.

Anne looked up at the ceiling, desperately trying to tame her thumping heart and rampant arousal. She shook her head and laughed breathlessly. Anne Lister on the back foot? No chance. With her pants down? Unheard of.

And yet.

\--

The beer garden was busy for mid-week, the clattering of glasses and laughter filled the air as Ann weaved in and out of the benches to find them an empty table. Anne was hopelessly following, not really looking where she was going, too distracted by Ann’s bare legs. They finally found a space in the back corner of the garden, half draped in sunshine.

“I’ll have a pint please.” Ann’s smile grew wider as she spoke.

“You’re trouble, Miss Walker.” Anne teased. “I should’ve realised that the moment I walked into your shop.”

“Hm.” Ann hummed as she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Anne wandered to the bar in a slight daze after the events of the last hour. One minute she was being felt up, the next she was standing in a rather busy pub. She couldn’t remember a woman who had kept her on her toes this much. Ann Walker was mesmerising. Anne did make a pact with herself that she wouldn’t let Ann hold the reins anymore though. No, she’d had her fun, but it was time to take back control. Anne was a pro at this, she didn’t just get unhinged by someone within a day of meeting them.

She could feel Ann’s eyes on her as she made her way back to their table, pints in hand. Whatever was going on, Anne could be sure Ann was into it just as much as she was. Surely?

“Here you are, your majesty.” Anne placed the cold pint in front of Ann.

Anne went to sit down across the other side of the bench.

“No! Come and sit here.” Ann patted the seat next to her.

“You’re bossy, you know.” Anne muttered as she dutifully got up and moved to sit next to her.

“How are we going to get anything done if you’re all the way over there?” Ann laughed as she pulled out a folder from her bag under the table.

“What’s this?”

“You _do_ want a suit, don’t you?” Ann furrowed her brow.

The heavy folder thumped on the table, it was full of fabric samples, lining ideas, buttons, everything you’d expect from an appointment with a tailor. Ah. Anne had read this all wrong, this was a business meeting.

“I have most of your measurements, although not all.” Ann flushed a little as she quietly mumbled the last part. So much so that Anne almost missed it. “But we need to discuss colour, fabric, accessories.”

Anne’s heart began to sink a little, all that flirting and nothing. Well, it was far more than flirting but it always was with pretty women these days. A little danger, a quick feel up, taking whatever they wanted before dropping Anne like a brick. At least Ann seemed to be doing it politely, but Anne would be lying if she didn’t feel a bit deflated.

“Oh cheer up, I thought this would be fun!” Ann squeezed Anne’s thigh and nudged her shoulder.

“I can’t keep up with you.” Anne said seriously, shaking her head.

Ann looked at the woman in front of her quizzically. Was she being serious? Ann had been toying with her a little bit, it was too easy not to, but she really didn’t actually want to hurt her.

“Anne?”

“Hm?” Anne looked up at Ann, she tried to mask her disappointment but for some reason she couldn’t.

“Do you think I do most of my meetings outside of work hours? In the pub? After, well, what we did in my office?”

Anne thought for a moment. “Well, I mean…”

“Are you kidding?” Ann’s eyes were wide. “You’re an idiot.”

“Am I?” Anne challenged playfully.

“The sooner we do this…” Ann gesticulated to the table before leaning forward and whispering in Anne’s ear. “….the sooner you can take me home.”

Anne closed her eyes as Ann’s words seeped into her brain. She was so uncomfortably aroused after the teasing back at the shop. She shuffled in her seat as Ann’s hand returned to her thigh.

Two pints later, the sample folder was largely forgotten. The full pages of Ann’s notepad fluttered in the soft breeze as the summer sun dipped low in the sky. Anne was leaning back, her arm stretched out along the top of the seat behind them both, her legs spread wide. She’d relaxed after Ann had made her intentions clear. Anne projected confidence, bravado, but really, underneath it all, she was still a little insecure. Old battle scars from lovers past lurked just below her hard exterior. She guarded her heart securely, never letting anyone past the iron gates – which was why she couldn’t work out why Ann made her feel so disorientated.

“So why did you move back? To Halifax I mean?” Anne asked after a lull in conversation.

Ann’s body froze slightly before she exhaled. “Oh.”

Sensing the swift change in atmosphere, Anne quickly tried to take it back. “You don’t need to tell me that, sorry. That was…too personal.”

“No, it’s fine.” Ann smiled in that genuine way. The way that made Anne feel grateful to just be in the same space as this small, complicated, beautiful woman in front of her.

Ann finished her pint before turning slightly in her seat to face Anne.

“My brother died. In Italy. We had a shop out there, we ran it together and well, I just couldn’t stay there without him. Too many memories and I just wanted to be back here. I’m sure someone like you would think I was mad to want to come back here, but well, this is home.”

“Someone like me?”

“I just mean, you look like you’ve travelled. I’m sure your heart isn’t in Halifax is it?”

“Hm.” Ann had a point. Anne did like Halifax but she’d never had a reason to stick around for too long.

“My family has property here, where I grew up and I needed to come back and sort it all out. I guess, I just never really wanted to go back, so I set up a shop here and now, here we are.” Ann looked down at the table.

“I’m sorry, Ann. I shouldn’t have asked, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

Ann lifted her head and smiled. “It’s okay.”

They looked at each other for a little while, all soft eyes and smiles before Anne’s brain kicked back into gear.

“Another drink?”

Ann shook her head, eyes still locked on Anne’s.

“No?” Anne licked her lips and smirked. “What do you want then?”

Ann hummed before leaning forward, capturing Anne’s lips in a slow, soft kiss. Anne wasn’t used to someone taking the lead in situations like this, it was intoxicating. Anne turned her body to reciprocate, gently pressing Ann into the backrest of the bench. As the kiss grew more desperate, Anne’s tongue swept into Ann’s mouth as Ann threaded her fingers into Anne’s chestnut hair, holding her tightly. Anne trailed her right hand across to grip Ann’s waist as she began to shift underneath her touch.

An obvious cough interrupted their reverie and they snapped apart, looking up sheepishly at the bar tender clearing away their empty glasses. They kept their resolve until he disappeared before bursting into laughter.

Ann pulled away, her eyes dancing with mischief. “Take me home.” 

\--

Fifteen minutes later, they crashed through Anne’s front door, almost tripping over Anne’s road bike that was propped up in the hallway. Ann giggled as Anne steadied it before kissing Ann roughly, backing her further into her house.

“Bedroom?” Anne mumbled against Ann’s lips.

Ann hummed, nipping Anne’s neck with her teeth. “Lead the way, handsome.”

Something about the way Ann spoke to her, commanded her. It drove her feral. Anne growled as she lifted Ann with ease, causing the younger woman to gasp in delight in the show of strength. Ann wrapped her legs around Anne’s waist, running her hands up Anne’s tensed arms before looping them around her neck. Anne carefully walked them towards her bedroom before she faltered. Ann was humming, kissing Anne’s neck, trailing a path to her collarbone. It was turning her legs to jelly, scrambling her brain.

“Ann.” It was a warning.

Ann just giggled and carried on. The bloody cheek of it. Did Anne’s word hold no meaning at all? Anne turned them and pressed Ann into the hallway wall, delighting in the moan that escaped Ann’s throat.

“You can’t wait for me, can you?” Ann goaded.

That was it. The final straw. Anne could take no more teasing. The final inch of resolve she had, that was barely hanging on by a thread, finally snapped. She pinned Ann to the wall with her hip as she trailed her right hand under the hem of the frankly ridiculously flimsy sun dress. Ann whimpered as Anne shifted aside her ruined knickers and slowly dragged her fingers through her arousal.

“Is this all for me?” Anne’s cockiness returned in earnest as she felt how wet Ann was.

Ann nodded frantically as she rolled her hips, trying to get Anne to hurry up. Anne saw this as an opportunity to reset some boundaries.

“You want it?” Anne whispered.

“Yes!” Ann was desperate now, why was Anne taking so bloody long?

“Who’s in charge, Miss Walker?” The smile on Anne’s face was fiendish.

“What?” Ann’s eyes were closed, why was Anne still talking?

Anne teased Ann’s entrance with her index and middle finger before pulling away. “I said, who’s in charge?”

Ann groaned in frustration, this woman was impossible. “You are.”

“Hm.” Anne hummed, arrogantly. “That’s right.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Ann grumbled.

Anne chuckled triumphantly before pressing forwards into Ann, revelling in the high pitched moan that filled her ears. Ann felt amazing around her fingers as she set a quick pace, lining up her hips with the back of her hand, moving them in unison. Ann’s legs gripped tighter around Anne’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer as Anne began to pant from the exertion. Her arm burned, her legs trembled but all the while she kept perfect time, her thrusts never faltering. As Ann’s fingers scrabbled at her back, she knew she was close. Anne bit her lip in satisfaction as she brushed the pad of her thumb against Ann’s clit, letting it slip over with each thrust forward. When Ann cried out at every touch, Anne redoubled her efforts, pressing her harder into the wall, whispering encouragement into her ear until Ann’s head fell back, incoherent words spilling out of her mouth until she seized, crying out loudly.

For a few seconds, Anne just held her there in that perfect state of bliss until the wave of her release broke, rendering her a speechless, shuddering mess clutching onto Anne’s shoulders tightly.

“Fuck.” Ann breathed once she had returned to her body.

“Indeed.” Anne said confidently as she placed Ann back onto the floor gently.

Ann leaned against the wall, her chest heaving, eyes closed with a satisfied smile on her lips. She looked breathtaking, her hair mussed, her cheeks still flushed. Anne was almost painfully aroused, after all the teasing this evening, the interruption yesterday, feeling Ann come hard with her fingers buried inside her. Still, Anne expected Ann to leave. She’d gotten what she wanted, why would she want to stick around? Most of the women Anne slept with never wanted to reciprocate and that was just fine, Anne could deal with that herself.

“Do you want me to call you a cab?” Anne thought it was best to just get this bit over with.

Ann’s eyes opened as her breathing eventually calmed. She pushed herself off the wall and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Anne’s ear.

Looking into Anne’s eyes, she smiled. “I will go if you want me to go. But, I hadn’t quite finished with you.” She quirked an eyebrow.

Anne stood in a daze, surely Ann didn’t mean that.

Anne’s throat went dry, as Ann slowly dropped to her knees and undid Anne’s belt buckle for the second time that night. She undid the button on Anne’s jeans, letting her fingers brush over the cotton of Anne’s boxers before sitting back on her heels.

“Is this alright?” Ann asked with such sincerity it caught Anne off guard.

Anne nodded, almost afraid to speak for fear of ruining this moment. Ann rolled Anne’s jeans down her thighs, licking her lips before hooking her fingers into the waistband of Anne’s black boxers. Ann looked back upwards, biting her lip before tugging them down. The first touch of Ann’s tongue against her clit was electric. Anne groaned loudly, her hand shooting out to tangle in Ann’s golden curls. She was so wet, so ready and Ann was, oh, so good at this. Anne bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her somewhat embarrassing whimpers as Ann expertly unravelled her. The second Ann’s lips wrapped around Anne’s clit, she was past the point of no return. It was game over. She stood no chance. Ann hummed in satisfaction as Anne came apart in her mouth, rolling her hips upwards and crying out loudly.

Ann sat back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before Anne returned to her body.

“That was…” Anne exhaled and laughed.

“So are you going to show me your bedroom, or?” Ann smirked.

Anne Lister didn’t bring girls back to her flat. She certainly didn’t entertain the idea of sleepovers. And yet, here she was, leading Ann Walker into her sacred space, hoping she’d still be there when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for 3 more chapters?
> 
> ALSO, for those that asked, I'm still writing Romance Isn't Dead - new update coming soon.
> 
> Lastly, you sure know how to make a gal feel loved around here 🖤


	4. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really fucking tried not to write them falling in love and keep this fic purely smutty without feeling but I couldn’t. I just can’t do that, ever. So here we are.

Anne opened one eye as the she slowly woke up. The sun was already streaming in through the gap in the curtain, warming her face. She stretched and hummed in satisfaction, her body felt calm and still for the first time in months. As her long limbs shuffled under the duvet, she stilled instantly at the touch of warm skin against her thigh. Her heart leapt in her chest.

Ann had stayed.

She was curled up on her side, softly snuffling to herself as she slumbered. Anne smiled before trying to quietly creep out of bed to take a shower.

“Where are you going?” A tiny voice sounded from under the mess of golden hair across from her.

“Ah.” Anne stopped and settled back into the sheets. “Well, I’m afraid I’ve got to get ready for work.”

“Hm.” Ann hummed. “Not yet.”

Anne laughed in disbelief as Ann rolled on top of her, effectively pinning her to the bed. For a minute, they just smiled at each other in the early sunshine. If Anne could live in this moment forever, she would. Ann looked radiant, even first thing in the morning, her eyes full of gentle mischief. Anne bit her lip until she couldn’t keep her words inside her head any longer.

“You’re beautiful.” Anne cupped Ann’s face and smoothed her thumb over her cheek.

Ann leaned into her touch for a moment before nipping at her thumb, causing Anne to laugh before kissing her deeply. Ann rolled her hips as she leaned forward to hold Anne's face, tangling her fingers into her dark hair. In the back of Anne’s mind she knew she realistically had about 30 minutes before she absolutely had to be in the shower and getting ready for work, but how could she deny the perfect woman in her bed - naked and wanton? Except, this morning it felt different. Their touches weren’t urgent, they were slow and soft. Ann moaned as Anne ran her skilful tongue across her nipple, humming in delight as it hardened in her mouth. Ann's breathing deepened as she got more and more aroused. She was losing her rhythm in Anne’s lap, unable to hold Anne’s gaze, it was a sensory overload in the best possible way.

Anne seized her opportunity and switched them round, gently rolling Ann onto her back before settling between her legs. Ann lazily stroked Anne’s hair before lifting her hips urging her lower. Anne growled, nipping the sensitive skin of Ann’s inner thigh before slowly running her tongue through Ann’s arousal.

A broken cry escaped Ann’s throat as Anne wrapped her lips around her aching clit, alternating between softly sucking it into her mouth and running the flat of her tongue over and over. Ann felt herself getting closer, this delicious, slow build up was intoxicating. She looked down and groaned at the sight of Anne’s dark hair between her legs, the sun streaming directly onto their bodies, giving the room a rich yellow glow. Anne hummed in satisfaction as Ann climbed her peak, her breathing getting heavier as she twisted her hips, chasing her release. A few seconds later, her thighs tensed around Anne’s head as she came, crying out loudly before flopping back onto the sheets.

“Fuck.” Ann exhaled, looking down at Anne as she drew shapeless patterns across her stomach.

“Good morning.” Anne smiled brightly.

“Get up here.” Ann giggled as Anne flomped down beside her.

Ann took Anne’s hand and kissed her knuckles before lifting both of their hands into the air, entwining their fingers and swinging their arms lazily.

“You never told me what you do?”

“I teach at the University and I’m in charge of the Classics department.” Anne clicked her tongue. “And that's where all this trouble started.”

“Trouble?” Ann cocked her eyebrow and turned to face her.

“The event. I have to grovel and get funding to keep my job. The university has no money for 'dying arts' apparently.” Anne rolled her eyes.

Ann nodded, she was about to say something but Anne interrupted.

“I really do need to get up, I’m never late for work.” Anne kissed the back of Ann’s hand before slinking out of bed.

“I don’t suppose you could drop me off on your way could you?” Ann sat up in bed, covering herself with the duvet.

“No can do, well…” Anne smirked. “…unless you want to sit on my lap on my bike.”

Ann licked her lips and exhaled audibly.

“You have a thing about that bloody bike, don’t you?” Anne laughed, winking before disappearing to the bathroom.

\--

Anne stood on the street, leaning on her bike as Ann smoothed down her dress that was gently fluttering in the morning breeze. The silence stretched between them. It wasn’t awkward, just neither of them really knew what to say. Ann felt shy, despite their activities last night and Anne was struggling to find the right words.

“Why don’t you pop into the shop tomorrow?” Ann finally broke the silence.

“Oh?”

“I’m working on your trousers today, so they should be ready to try on tomorrow late afternoon. I’ll pin them so we can work out if we need to adjust them.” Ann was rambling. “Only if you have time, I mean, you’re probably busy. I can call you to make an appointment?”

Anne smiled as she buckled her helmet under her chin. “I’ll drop by after work?”

Ann’s face lit up. “Alright!”

“I’d best go. Thank you for a wonderful evening…and morning.” Anne was grinning wildly.

Leaning forward, before she lost her nerve, Ann kissed Anne deeply before breaking away and walking in the opposite direction.

Anne stood in a daze for a second before shaking her head.

“Fuck.” She whispered to herself before climbing onto her bike, clipping her feet in and setting off to work.

The ride was torturous, the summer heat was blazing, even at 8:16 in the morning and Anne’s stamina was waning. One minute she’d be focused, eyes down, legs pounding the pedals and the next, Ann’s laugh would sound in her head and she’d be derailed instantly. She was panting in earnest by the time she pulled up to the bike rack, her face red from the exertion, her hair soaked in sweat. That woman had got under her skin and Anne felt a twinge of anxiety in her gut. Not again. She said she wouldn’t do this again. But the truth was, Anne was a romantic. She loved deeply, never one to do anything by halves. She didn’t for a moment believe she was _in love_ with Ann already but that woman had definitely set up camp in her head. Not to mention the sex. Anne hadn’t felt this satisfied after one night in her entire life. The way Ann coaxed every last drop of pleasure from her, the way she encouraged Anne to just let go, god it was positively divine. Anne shook those thoughts from her head, for the millionth time that morning, and wandered into the building.

\--

“You dirty stop out!” Cath’s voice carried clear as a bell through Ann’s house as the front door clicked shut.

Ann closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Morning Cath, it’s lovely to see you too!” Ann said sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen.

“Oh no you don’t. None of that. I want details and don’t you dare leave anything out.” Cath rested her chin on her hands comically, waiting for Ann to spill the beans.

Ann rolled her eyes at her. “Long or short version?”

“I have to get to work, so I guess the short version for now.”

Ann smiled devilishly. “Best night of my life, I came four times.”

Cath’s mouth hung open as Ann giggled and left the room to get ready for work.

\--

The day dragged. The two women were flagging after not getting a whole lot of sleep the night before. Anne was grumpy with her colleagues, impatient with her students and not to mention sore. Her muscles burned, not necessarily in a bad way, just a constant reminder of her activities.

Ann wasn’t faring much better. She tried to concentrate on the phone to one of her pickier clients as they moaned about the price of shipping in high end fabric from Europe, but when the conversation turned to Brexit, Ann closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. After making an excuse about another client arriving for their appointment, Ann finally got rid of them and sighed. Why was she so hung up? The sex was magnificent. Easily the best of her life. But she couldn’t get Anne out of her head. Her smile, her handsome face, her all encompassing energy. No matter how hard she tried, everything always came back to Anne.

As Anne held her head in her hands and stared at her laptop re-reading the same sentence over and over, she finally admitted defeat.

“Fuck this.” She muttered as she pulled out her phone from her pocket.

\--

Ann had been pinning Anne’s suit trousers for the last hour, trying not to let her mind wander to the strong, athletic legs that would be underneath the fabric when she heard her phone chime from across her workshop. She was desperate to see who it was, but she couldn’t leave in the middle of her work. She groaned in frustration, still holding the remaining pins in her mouth as she threaded the one in her fingers through the black material. About an hour later, Ann pinned the last of the fabric to her measurements and finally sat back. Humming in satisfaction, she hung them up and wandered over to her desk. Her heart thumped as she saw the message was from Anne.

_What are you doing tonight? A_

Ann needed an early night, she was absolutely shattered. And yet, those five words made her heart race and her mind scramble. Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard as her brain fought her heart.

_Nothing. Although I’m pretty shattered – someone kept me up all night ;)_

A shiver of excitement ran through Ann’s body as she pressed send and pocketed her phone. Her heart raced at the thought of seeing Anne again, those long legs, those toned arms, the way she curled her fingers at just the right momen…

Ann’s phone chimed again, breaking up her thoughts.

_Want to come over and order pizza? I’ll keep my hands to myself, if that’s what you really want…_

A wide grin spread across Ann’s face, she couldn’t think of anything better right now than sitting with Anne, legs entwined, eating pizza. Surely, that was heaven.

_I’ll come at 7PM x_

A reply came back instantly.

_Is that a challenge?_

Ann shook her head at Anne’s playfulness. God she wanted to spend all night wrapped around Anne’s fit body again but she needed sleep. She wasn’t 21 anymore.

_Go away! x_

Ann giggled, depositing her phone back on her desk and set to work on the last job of the day.

\--

The evening air was thick with heat, the sun still bathing the streets in rich orange hues. Ann locked up her shop and decided to walk to Anne’s. It wasn’t that far and she needed the headspace after a busy day at work. Her mind drifted to how different she felt in this moment; calm and optimistic. A few days ago, she was up until the small hours chatting to Cath about how she felt like she didn’t belong anywhere. Not here, not back in Italy. Tonight, as her hair gently fluttered in the warm summer breeze, she realised there was nowhere else she’d rather be. Before she knew it, her feet had taken her to Anne’s place. The black wooden door was tall, imposing and strong. Like Anne. She exhaled softly before ringing the doorbell, shifting back and forth on her heels while she waited.

“Two seconds!” Anne’s voice sounded far away.

Ann frowned, hearing thunderous footsteps before the door swung open abruptly. Anne was dishevelled and sweating profusely. Her hair clung to her face as her chest heaved.

“Hi!” Anne managed to say before grinning.

Ann bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

“Sorry, I was just on my spin bike.” Anne said as she held the door open for Ann.

“You stink.” Ann laughed as she walked into Anne’s hallway.

“I’ll go shower, sorry. The pizza menu is on the fridge, take a look and I’ll order them when I’m out.”

Ann watched Anne saunter off to the bathroom, her tight lycra showing off every sharp line of her incredible physique. As Anne turned round to tell Ann to help herself to a drink, she caught Ann shamelessly raking her eyes over her behind.

“I can hear your thoughts from here, Miss Walker.” Anne teased.

Ann blushed, swiftly turning on her heels to head to the kitchen. _Keep it in your pants, Ann._

As the evening stretched out before them, they lazily ate their pizza, chatting about their days at work. It felt intimate in a way they hadn’t been before. While some people might have said their conversation was mundane, it felt far from it. Ann adored seeing Anne so animated, talking about her department and her students. Work talk soon led back to the fundraiser.

“I need to write my speech, I’m so behind already. I can’t think why that would be.” Anne smiled playfully at Ann.

“I could help? I mean, I’m no good at public speaking but if you need a proof-reader, well, I’m available.”

Anne hummed and leaned forward to place a soft kiss against Ann’s lips. It was gentle, meaningful, it was Anne’s way of saying thanks without saying the word. The energy around them shifted in a way both of them felt but couldn’t explain.

“Shall we see what’s on telly?” Anne said, not wanting to scare Ann off.

“That’d be nice.”

As the late evening air filtered through the open window, the pair of them drifted off to sleep while re-runs of Columbo played in the background. Anne loved old cop shows and Ann had never seen the brilliance of Columbo before tonight. Eventually, Ann’s soft snores roused Anne from her sleep. She stretched across Ann, picking up the remote and switching off the TV.

“Ann?” She whispered.

No response.

Looking down at the way Ann had curled into Anne’s side, her hand splayed over her chest, it made Anne’s heart race. They’d spent the evening chatting, eating dinner and falling asleep on the sofa. All the domestic, normal things couples did, except they weren’t a couple. Anne felt disorientated, caught between wanting to wake Ann up to send her home and wanting to cover her in a blanket and let her sleep here forever. How had this tiny woman managed to unhinge her so quickly? Anne smiled, slipping off the sofa before sliding her arms underneath Ann and lifting her up into the air. Ann stirred before smiling and holding onto Anne around her neck as she carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

“Is this okay?” Anne whispered.

“Yes.” Ann answered, her voice thick with sleep.

Anne tucked her into her bed before stripping down to her boxers and climbing into the other side. She took a sharp intake of breath in surprise as she felt Ann snuggle up to her and press her back into Anne’s front. What choice did Anne have but to wrap her arms around Ann’s waist and hold her as they fell asleep together.

\--

Anne woke up to the feeling of soft kisses along her neck, moving to her collarbone and back upwards until she opened her eyes. Ann’s angelic face pulled back and looked at her, smiling.

“Good morning, handsome.” Ann quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re up early.” Anne mumbled before groaning as Ann straddled her lap.

“Do you have today off?” Ann whispered against Anne’s skin as she resumed her trail of kisses.

“No, why?” Anne was puzzled.

Ann sat up abruptly. “Did you forget to set your alarm?”

A sense of panic washed over Anne as she gently tipped Ann out of her lap and reached for her phone. She was late. Very late.

“Fuck! I have to go. I’m sorry, I’m so late. I don’t normally need my alarm, I never sleep past 6AM.” Anne was hopping on one leg trying to get her trousers on as quickly as possible. “Fuck, Ann. I’m so late!” She started giggling.

“It’s okay, I’ll ring you a taxi? You’ll be at work in time for your first lecture. Don’t panic.”

Ann pulled out her phone and opened up the Uber app with well practiced efficiency.

“It’ll be here in six minutes.” Ann said as she playfully pulled Anne back onto the bed by her shirt.

Anne settled herself between Ann’s legs, kissing her slowly and deeply. “I wish we had more time.” She mumbled against Ann’s lips.

“Me too.” Ann groaned in frustration. “I want you to, uh…” Ann rolled her hips into Anne’s body.

“What?” Anne husked.

Ann pulled Anne’s ear down to her mouth, she wanted to whisper this, it was too filthy to say too loud.

“Do you… I mean, do you have…” Ann’s breathing had picked up, just from her dirty thoughts alone. “God, Anne. I want you to fuck me with a strap so badly.”

Anne groaned before kissing Ann roughly, gripping the back of Ann’s thigh as Ann wrapped it around her waist, digging her heel into the small of Anne’s back. As they began to grind into each other, Anne’s breathing became heavy.

“You can’t just say things like that to me.” Anne nipped Ann’s neck. “You drive me crazy.”

Ann’s phone chimed, signalling that the cab was outside.

Breathlessly, Ann pulled back, cradling Anne’s face in her hands. “Tonight?”

Anne nodded with a devilish look on her face. Her eyes were black and her lips parted as she tried to rein in her rampant arousal.

“Have a good day at work, darling.” She said with a smirk before kissing Ann one last time and standing up.

“Oh! Actually, do you have any time this afternoon? Your trousers are almost ready but I need you to try them on so I can see if the measurements are right before I stitch them up.”

“Hm. I’ve got a few meetings this afternoon, but I could get to you by 5PM?”

“Perfect. See you then.” Ann smiled.

“You’re just staying in my bed then?”

“I don’t have a client until 10AM, so yeah. I am.” Ann stretched out, snuggling herself further into the sheets.

Anne shook her head. “There are spare keys on the hook, lock up and post them back through when you go, eh? Don’t do anything filthy in my bed without me.” Anne winked before sweeping out the room.

\--

Anne had spent most of the day uncomfortably wet. Ann’s words echoed through her mind, sometimes at the most inopportune moments, causing her to shuffle in her seat as she sat at her desk. Luckily, once her first lecture this morning was over, she didn’t actually have to teach for the rest of the day, so her workload was lighter than normal. Instead, she had to sit through boring Zoom meetings with the other department heads on the campus across town, try to feign interest and get her mind off the filthy things Ann had said this morning in bed. As her penultimate meeting ended, her phone rang.

“Hi, yes I’m just about to… oh, right. No, that’s fine. Yes, speak soon.”

The odds were in her favour today, her final meeting being cancelled last minute meant that Anne could get over to Ann quicker. She packed up her desk in two seconds flat before heading out into the summer sun. She wished she’d cycled in today so she could take the edge off of her pent up energy but just as she set off to walk to Ann’s, an idea popped into her head.

_Just about to go into my last meeting, see you at 5 x_

Anne smirked as she put her phone in her pocket and walked to the bus stop.

\--

Ann looked up at the clock, noticing she had ten minutes before Anne was due to arrive. She pottered over to the kitchen, filling up the kettle and getting out two mugs. She stretched her back as the water boiled. She’d spent a long time working on pieces today, hunched over as she sewed, stitched and fettled, maybe the pair of them could walk home after this, stretch their legs.

“Evening, ma’am.” Anne tipped her imaginary hat as Ann turned round.

“Just in time, I’ve made you a tea.”

Anne gave her a peck on the cheek before taking the yellow mug from her hand.

“Thank you. How’s your day been?”

“Long, but productive. I’ve finished a few pieces today and I even got working on your suit jacket. It’ll take me another week I think until it’s done but, yeah.” Ann sipped her tea.

Anne was smirking, her eyebrows raising as she looked at Ann. It was like she had a secret joke in her head or Ann had something on her face.

“What?” Ann looked over quizzically.

“Nothing.” Anne said, keeping her eyes on Ann as she took another sip of tea.

“Hm. You’ve got a look about you.” Ann put her hand on her hip. “Come on, let’s get you in these trousers and then we can go home.”

“As you wish!” Anne walked over to the changing cubicle, put her tea down on the table and disappeared inside.

“This fabric is perfect, Ann. Thank you.” Anne said as she took off her jeans. “Ouch!”

“Be careful of the pins!” Ann laughed.

Anne carefully slid her other leg into them before fastening them up. She made herself comfortable before drawing back the curtain and watching Ann’s reaction.

“Turn around.” Ann ordered.

“Bossy.” Anne whispered as she did as she was told.

Ann furrowed her brow. “Ugh, they’re not quite right. I don’t understand, I checked these measurements three times yesterday.”

As she went over to her desk to fetch her measuring tape, Anne bit back her laughter.

“Let me just check these, alright? This won’t take long, I’m sorry.” Ann held the end of the biro between her lips as she draped the tape around Anne’s thigh.

“This doesn’t make any sense, I can’t work out why the…”

_Oh._

“Something the matter?” Anne’s cheeky laugh almost escaped her lips.

Whatever joke Anne was about to make died on her tongue as Ann cupped the strap over Anne’s trousers, gently tracing the length with her fingers before pressing it against Anne’s core. Wetting her lips, Ann slowly opened the zipper, sighing in delight as she slipped the strap through Anne’s fly. For a moment, she sat back on her knees and looked in wonder before, without warning, taking the tip into her mouth. Anne groaned, entirely overwhelmed by the sensation and the sight in front of her. Ann hummed, her voice reverberating through the silicone and connecting directly to Anne’s clit.

“Fuck.” Anne exhaled as Ann continued to take her into her mouth over and over.

Anne was struggling to stave off her release. She didn’t want to come yet, not before Ann but, as she tried to pull away, Ann gripped onto her ass, holding her firmly in place.

“Ann, I’m going to…” Anne panted. “You have to stop before…”

Anne’s words stuck in her throat as she felt the familiar warmth rapidly spread through her body. She moaned loudly as she came hard with Ann’s lips still wrapped around her cock. As her chest heaved, as the sweat gathered at her hairline, as she fought to calm her thumping heart, Ann rose upwards and kissed her softly.

For a moment, they just kissed as Anne basked in the afterglow, her whole body vibrating.

“You are very naughty.” Ann lightly stroked Anne’s cock. “Wearing this, in here.”

Anne whimpered, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go. She was the one who was supposed to be rendering Ann speechless. Instead, she smiled, raising her eyebrow, meeting Ann’s gaze.

“As wet as I am for you.” Anne groaned at Ann’s words. “I don’t want to do this here.”

Anne opened her mouth to protest but Ann’s index finger against her lips silenced her instantly.

“I want you to take your time with me. Slowly, thoroughly.” Ann kissed Anne’s neck. “So, I need you to try these bloody trousers properly so I can finish them tomorrow. Otherwise, you’ll be wearing jeans to your fundraiser because I’ll have quit.”

Anne laughed, a hearty, full throated laugh. Had she met her match in Ann Walker? A heady mix of gentle, caring, unbelievably sexy, attentive and assertive. Anne had no power to resist her slightly bossy ways, her eagerness to please Anne in ways no one had ever done before, the way she could entirely and completely unhinge her with a single glance. The realisation swept over her as she dutifully stepped out of the unfinished trousers, slipped the harness and strap off and pulled the fabric back up, fastening them at the top. The truth was, the trousers were perfect. They clung to every curve they should, hung off the ones they shouldn’t. The fabric was luxurious and soft, Anne felt like a million dollars.

“Much better.” Ann patted Anne’s ass as she nodded to a job well done. “I’ll get these stitched tomorrow. Which just leaves your jacket and shirt.”

“Thank you, Ann. I really appreciate this.” Anne said to her tailor. As if she hadn’t just been on her knees giving her a blow job ten minutes earlier.

Ann laughed, the absurdity of their exchange wasn’t lost on her. “I should be able to get everything done, ready for the final fitting, in two weeks. Which leaves an extra week for any last minute alterations. Is that alright?”

“More than alright.” Anne carefully rolled the pinned trousers down her legs and went to pick up her jeans.

“No.” Ann breathed.

“Hm?” Anne looked up, puzzled.

“Put it back on. I want you to wear it on the way home.” Ann licked her lips.

Anne chuckled in her usual cocky way. “I think you’re a bit of a pervert, Miss Walker.” She clicked her tongue as she tucked the strap back into her jeans.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Ann laughed as she collected her keys and held her hand out.

Anne took it without a second thought, allowing Ann to lead her out the shop and into the humid summer evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters are pretty much written. I’m still deciding whether to keep you hanging and draw this out a little or just finish you all off in one go 😉


	5. The Speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, a thousand apologies for not being able to update this as quickly as I had anticipated. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I've had zero time to work on it this weekend. In light of this, I hope Chapter 5 will bridge the gap until I'm able to finish it off. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience, please hold the line 🖤

The following week, Ann spent most nights at Anne’s, heading there straight after work and only leaving in time for her first client of the day. It was fast becoming a habit. She knew she needed to go home soon, that riding this high was impossible to sustain but it was tough to break. The sex was still fantastic, their physical chemistry so intense it was a wonder they ever left Anne’s bedroom. Despite the lack of sleep, Ann had been diligently working away on Anne’s suit and had found herself a little ahead of schedule. It was amazing what those post-coital endorphins could inspire you to achieve.

Anne had been enjoying her lighter work days as the end of term rapidly approached. It gave her more time to work on her speech for the fundraiser in her office. She tried to work on it at home but Ann’s long legs as they stretched in front of her, the way she’d twirl her hair as she scrolled through her phone, the shapeless patterns she’d trace on Anne’s thigh, well, they made it impossible for Anne to concentrate. Truth be told, Anne was a little anxious. She’d usually have things sorted by now, two weeks before the night but she’d been distracted. Ann had agreed to try not to text her too much during the day, leave her to write in peace but Anne’s mind kept wandering.

_Are you coming over later?_

Ann shook her head with a smile as she read Anne’s text. It had been three hours since they parted ways on Anne’s doorstep, all lingering gazes and kisses. It made Ann’s heart swell that Anne already missed her.

_I was thinking, do you want to come round mine? I could make dinner? x_

Anne hummed. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see Ann’s place but she knew she had a flatmate. They couldn’t be as noisy or as free if she stayed over. She scoffed, maybe this was for the best, they could survive one night without shagging, surely? Anne shuffled in her seat, suddenly uncomfortably aroused at the memory of how loudly Ann had screamed her name last night. As much as she wanted to reply saying no, she conceded that she’d been monopolising Ann’s time somewhat.

_Sounds great. I’ll pop home quickly after work and grab some wine on my way. Text me your address x_

Ann smiled, having someone like Anne Lister in her flat was something straight out of her fantasies. Her living space was modest, despite Ann’s means, it suited her and Cath perfectly. _Shit, Cath._ Ann dialled her number and braced for impact.

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.” Cath was playing but her voice was stern.

“Hi Cath.” Ann rubbed her temple with her hand. “Look, you can berate me all you like but are you in tonight?”

“Why wouldn’t I be in? At the place where I live? With a flatmate who’s never home." Cath clicked her tongue. "Too busy shagging her girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Ann interrupted. “We’re just…well, you know.”

“Sure.” Cath rolled her eyes dramatically to herself.

“I’ve invited her round for dinner tonight. I’ll cook, she’s bringing wine, you don’t have to lift a finger.”

“No, I’m sure she’ll be taking care of the finger work for the evening.”

“Cath!” Ann scolded.

“Sorry. Right, yes I’ll be on my best behaviour.” Cath saluted, even though Ann couldn’t see her. “As penance for leaving me all alone for so many nights, can you make your world famous spaghetti? It’s been aaaaages.”

“Of course. We’ll be home normal time.”

“We.” Cath teased.

“What?” Ann was confused.

“You’re so whipped, Walker.”

“I am not!”

“Me thinks the lady doth protest too much. You just referred to you and Anne as _we_ and you’re both arriving together? Even though this is your house? So you’re meeting her and then coming home together? Ah, lesbians, you’re so adorable.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

Cath laughed as the line clicked, poor Ann Walker, entirely in denial about how deeply entangled she was.

Ann sighed as she texted Anne.

_I need to get some bits for dinner, meet me here when you finish and we can go together?_

Was Cath right? Was she really whipped? It had been two weeks since Anne stepped through her shop door, crashing into her life without warning. They had spent an awful lot of time together, doing couply things but Ann was fine with that. Perfectly fine. There wasn’t a need for labels or boundaries, that was fine. Ann was fine. She told herself over and over. Yet, the thought that hadn’t occurred to her before this very moment, of Anne with someone else, well, it turned her stomach. Anne hadn’t mentioned any other women but Ann supposed that didn’t mean she wasn’t seeing anyone else. She groaned as the realisation began to seep into her consciousness that perhaps Cath might have a point.

Ann successfully distracted herself for the rest of the afternoon with coffee and concentrating furiously on Anne’s suit. Once her jacket was pinned ready for Anne to try on, she realised she hadn’t taken a break since lunchtime. She rubbed her eyes and squinted to look at the clock on the wall, Anne would be arriving any moment and her heart skipped at the thought of seeing her. Catching herself, she closed her eyes and willed her emotions to stay out of this.

“Hello, darling.” Anne called from the front of the shop as she closed the door behind her.

“Hi.” Ann was a little colder than she meant to be, too many thoughts swirling through her brain.

“Everything alright?” Anne asked sincerely.

“Yes, just been busy today. I’ll pack this up on a hanger and you can try it on at mine tonight.”

“Is it finished?” Anne’s mouth hung open in surprise.

“Pretty much. Just need you to try it so I can make any small adjustments and then I’ll stitch it over the next day or two.”

Anne was just about to make a dirty joke about the last fitting when Ann interrupted.

“No more funny business, alright? I’m serious.”

Anne threw her hands up in surrender and shuffled a little sheepishly on the spot as she waited for Ann to lock up.

\--

They walked in silence almost all the way back from the shop and it was beginning to puzzle Anne. The bottles of wine clattered in the canvas bag on Anne’s shoulder, she was almost glad of it really, it filled the cold air between them as they made their way towards Ann’s flat.

“Ann. Is something wrong?” Anne needed to say this before they were in company.

“What? Oh, no.” Ann seemed deflated. “Sorry, just a long day.”

Anne nodded silently, not entirely buying Ann’s explanation.

“This is me.” Ann said as she pulled out her keys and opened the front door.

Anne followed her inside, the flat looked remarkably like Ann’s shop, minimalistic and bright. There were little piles of chaos littered around and just as Anne was about to ask, Ann got in there first.

“Cath. She’s the messy one.”

Anne nodded before the woman herself swept into the room after hearing the door close.

“Good evening, ladies!” Cath beamed.

“Hello.” Anne said with a smile before nodding her head to the bag on her shoulder. “I’ll just pop these things in the kitchen.”

Usually Anne would be a little on edge around someone with this much energy, but tonight, she was glad of it. It helped dispel the weirdness between her and Ann. The weirdness that had come out of nowhere. As far as Anne knew, she hadn’t done anything wrong. It made her feel unsettled that she couldn’t just ask Ann outright, that they needed to put up a front while they ate dinner with Cath. It was at that moment, Ann’s arms snaked around Anne’s waist from behind as she emptied the shopping onto the kitchen counter.

“I’m sorry I’m being weird. It’s nothing to do with you.” Ann lied as she kissed the side of Anne’s face.

Anne’s body sagged in relief. It wasn’t her. She hadn’t fucked this all up already by doing something mindless and thoughtless. Ann’s hands trailed underneath the hem of Anne’s t-shirt and up over her toned stomach, inching higher slowly as she kissed the shell of Anne’s ear.

“You’ll need to behave tonight.” Anne whispered with her eyes closed.

“I don’t think I’m the only one.” Ann laughed at Anne’s obvious state of arousal before patting her on the bum and grabbing the onions from the shopping bag.

“Was this your plan all along? To torture me tonight?” Anne whined.

“Maybe.” Ann kept a straight face for all of two seconds before giggling.

Cath smiled from the living room, she hadn’t heard Ann this happy for a long time. While she gave her shit for it, she was pleased she’d found someone who made her laugh like that. She gave them a few minutes before loudly making her way to the kitchen, to give them a little warning.

“Am I going to have to split you two up for the night?” Cath teased, catching the pair of them gazing into each other’s eyes. The sight would’ve been sickening if it wasn’t so bloody adorable.

“Actually, Cath. Could you show Anne my room? Your suit is in the garment bag, I hung it up on the living room door as we came in. It would be useful if you could try that on before we eat the world’s messiest dinner.”

Anne wished Ann could show her her room, maybe they could have a quick five minutes to themselves, just enough time to press Ann into the closed door, kiss her neck until she couldn’t think straight anymore. Ann must’ve heard her thoughts as she placed a hand on Anne’s chest, a silent plea to get her to calm her racing brain.

“I’ll pop in and see how you’re getting on once I’ve got the sauce on.”

Anne licked her lips and smiled before Cath clapped her hands.

“I’m _this_ close to throwing cold water over the pair of you. Come on, Lister, this way.”

Anne was a little embarrassed. She didn’t know Cath at all and here she was, getting scolded by her like a naughty child. Ann and Cath were quite alike, both a force to be reckoned with, she could easily see how they were related.

“Right, here we are.” Cath nodded in the direction of the open door. “Just so you know, if you hurt her, they’ll never find your body.”

Anne assumed she was joking, so she looked up to reply with a witty remark but the scowl on Cath’s face made her think twice. She slowly closed her mouth and nodded, just as Cath burst into laughter.

“Oh mate, your face. The pair of you are ridiculous!” Cath chuckled as she walked off.

Anne shook her head, she couldn’t keep up with these women. Maybe she was just getting old but she was in real danger of getting emotional whiplash tonight. She sighed as she draped the suit bag on Ann’s bed. _Ann’s bed._ This wasn’t exactly how she’d envisioned the first time in Ann’s bedroom but well, she daren’t complain, not with the current mood in the house. She unzipped the bag slowly, marvelling at the soft fabric, the stark contrast between the black of her blazer against the crisp white sheets on Ann’s bed. She shuffled out of her jeans and put her trousers on, they were perfect. Next, she threw her t-shirt over her head and slid her arms into the jet black shirt. The fabric was cool next to her warm skin as she began fastening the buttons. She flexed her arms gently, the snug fit perfectly accentuated her muscles, oh she was going to turn some heads in this. Except. She didn’t want to, she didn’t want the advances of the usual nameless women, the last thing on her mind was flirting with someone else. All she wanted was Ann.

“Fuck.” Ann’s whisper, which she had tried to keep inside her head, interrupted Anne’s thoughts as she slipped through the door.

“Think I’ll do?” Anne’s cockiness radiated out of her as she slung the blazer over the top.

For a few moments, Ann couldn’t even move. The sight of Anne Lister, in her bedroom, dressed to the nines in her suit? Her legs almost gave way. She knew the suit looked good, she’d stared at the bloody material long enough but that didn’t, in any way, prepare her for the sight of Anne wearing it.

Anne licked her lips as she slowly made her way over to where Ann was frozen on the spot, like a panther stalking her prey. Ann smiled nervously, acutely aware that Cath was in the kitchen, her spaghetti sauce was simmering on the hob, and yet, as Anne crashed their bodies together, she couldn’t help the words that fell from her mouth.

“Fuck me.” She whispered into Anne’s ear as she gave herself up to the woman currently pressing her into her bedroom door. 

Anne groaned, lifting one of Ann’s thighs to wrap around her hip as she teased her fingers underneath Ann’s dress. With no time to waste, Anne dipped her hand under the waistband of Ann’s knickers and closed her eyes at the feeling of the warm, sticky arousal that greeted her. Ann tilted her hips, opening herself up further to Anne’s skilful touch. Her grip tightened around Anne’s shoulders as she began rutting into her at a furious pace.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but your sauce is burning.” Cath stifled her laugh as she scampered off away from Ann’s closed bedroom door that had abruptly stopped thumping on its hinges.

“I told you we should’ve gone back to mine.” Anne gave Ann’s core one parting tease before gently easing Ann’s leg back to the floor.

“Tonight. After dinner.” Ann was still breathless. “We’ll just have to be quiet.”

Anne chuckled. “I think that’s your area, not mine.”

Ann caught Anne’s chin as she tried to move away, holding her with her thumb and forefinger. “I wouldn’t be so sure. You’re pretty loud when you come.”

Anne was outraged, she was calm, measured, quiet in all matters in the bedroom. The perfect gentleman. Except, maybe Ann had a point. She had become rather more vocal in recent times, it had something to do with feeling so secure with Ann. Like she didn’t have to hide, or cover up what they were doing. It was like years of being in complete control of her emotions, feelings and well, release, were being undone, stitch by stitch.

“Go on, your sauce is burning.” Anne scoffed before watching Ann leave the room.

She shook her head before carefully stepping out of the suit and re-hanging it in the bag. She had the forethought to hang it on the back of Ann’s door since she planned to ravish Miss Walker on her bed the moment Cath retired to her room.

Meanwhile, Ann had sprung into action in the kitchen. In reality, her sauce was fine, Cath had been watching it but after twenty minutes she needed to intervene.

“I’m sorry Ann, but if I hadn’t broken you two up, you’d never have left the bedroom again tonight.”

Ann clicked her tongue.

“I’m right though, aren’t I?”

“Probably.” Ann laughed. Cath really was a supportive friend.

“I’m going to need earplugs tonight.” She groaned, realising the implications of Ann bringing her girlfriend-not-girlfriend home.

“What makes you think we can’t control ourselves for one night?” Ann didn’t know who she was kidding.

“Sure, sure.” Cath muttered as she set the table.

Before long, Anne returned, dressed back in her jeans and t-shirt. Ann raked her eyes over her. Seriously, who was allowed to look that good in just jeans and a v-neck? It wasn’t fair. Anne settled into her chair as Ann dished out their meal.

Anne cleared her throat. “I wondered if I might try out my speech on you both? It’s still a working draft but it’s more or less finished. I wouldn’t mind an opinion?”

Ann smiled, a full radiant smile, all she ever wanted to do was listen to Anne talk. Cath answered yes on Ann’s behalf since she’d seemingly lost the ability to communicate.

In between mouthfuls of spaghetti and sips of wine, Anne ran through her whole speech. Wildly gesticulating as she got more passionate about her pitch. Ann sensed a hint of nervousness in her voice, which seemed so out of character for Anne, was she worried she wouldn’t secure funding? That she’d be out of a job and have to close down her beloved department? The wheels in Ann’s head began to turn as Anne carried on. Cath and Ann shared a quick glance between them and nodded with knowing smiles before turning their attention back on Anne as she closed her speech.

“Fuck, Lister.” Cath clapped. “That was incredible.”

“Really?” Anne’s eyes were bright. “Do you think it’ll do the trick?”

“All I’ll say is, I’d be very surprised if you don’t end the night with multiple donations.”

“Hm.” Ann hummed, still gazing at the brilliantly talented woman sat across from her. “It was perfect, Anne.”

Her confidence restored, Anne relaxed into her seat. She was nervous about the speech, truth be told, fundraising got harder every year. There was always a new department opening, or a new building being constructed, always money needed everywhere. She finished her plate of food and ran her middle finger over her glass as she smiled at Ann, who was grinning at her cheekily and watching her ministrations.

“Right. I’m going to bed.” Cath couldn’t watch this any longer. “While I encourage you to enjoy each other’s company, please just be aware these walls are quite thin.” Cath patted Anne on the back with an audible slap before winking at Ann and disappearing.

“I’ll help you clear up.” Anne’s voice had dropped an octave as her arousal began to take hold of her.

Ann hummed again as she watched Anne gather up the plates and take them over to the sink. She followed her, leaning backwards on the other side of the counter in wait. As Anne deposited the plates, she turned around to fetch their wine glasses but the sight of Ann Walker, eyes half open, chest heaving, ready to pounce, well, it threw her off the task at hand. She closed the gap in two strides, lifting Ann up onto the counter, causing the younger woman to squeak at the cold surface on the backs of her legs. As Anne crashed their lips together, Ann groaned in frustration.

“What?” Anne whispered.

“I want you inside me.” Ann whined, breathlessly.

“I can arrange that.” Anne’s fingers inched towards Ann’s centre.

“No.” Ann complained. “I want your cock.” Anne groaned at Ann’s words as she continued to whine. “Why did we come back to my stupid flat!”

Anne pulled away, a smug grin on her face. “Oh, how you underestimate me, Miss Walker.”

A blush instantly crept across Ann’s face as she closed her eyes. “You mean?” She breathed.

“I took the liberty…” Anne cupped Ann’s core over her knickers. "of fetching a few items from home before I came here.”

Anne hadn’t quite finished her sentence before Ann let out a long whine, gripping onto Anne’s shoulders and pulling her ear down to her mouth. “Take me to bed.”

They tried to stifle their giggles as they ran to Ann’s room, shutting the door as quietly as possible before Anne walked them towards Ann’s bed. Thankfully, the bathroom was in between Ann and Catherine’s room and although it didn’t provide them the perfect cover, it definitely helped mask Ann’s soft moans as Anne pressed her back onto the mattress.

“I can’t wait.” Ann whispered against Anne’s lips as she pawed at her belt. 

The confidence Ann had, telling Anne exactly what she wanted and needed, it made Anne’s brain swim. Turned on beyond words, Anne stumbled, tripping over her own feet as she scrambled to grab her bag from Ann’s floor. Ann laughed adorably before she crossed her arms over her front and lifted her dress over her head. She sat back, watching Anne fiddle with the harness before unclasping her bra and throwing it in her direction. Anne would’ve tried to be smooth and catch it mid-air if her limbs were working properly. She swallowed hard at the sight of Ann writhing on the sheets, waiting for her, slowly pulling off her knickers and tossing them off the side of the bed.

Ann was made for Anne. They matched each other perfectly. In that moment, Anne knew there wasn’t anyone else for her.

“I’m going to start without you in a minute.” Ann’s impatient voice interrupted her mind from whirring.

“Don’t you dare.” Anne smirked as she tightened the harness, her cock standing to attention.

Ann clutched onto Anne’s slim waist as she crawled up her body, placing kisses as she made her way up. She whined loudly as the strap nudged her soft stomach and pushed Anne’s shoulders downwards. Anne took the hint, leaning back and lining up the strap with Ann’s entrance.

“Ready?” Anne husked.

“Yes.” It came out as a whisper as Anne pressed forward, the pair of them moaning as their hips met.

Anne pulled back before pressing forward again, setting a slow pace as Ann got used to the length. Anne was being a gentleman, never one to rush these things even though she was aching to pound Ann into oblivion. A slow, thorough fuck was always just as good, better even. Anne was measured in her thrusts, keeping perfect time, placing kisses on Ann’s neck as her hips moved. Which is why it caught her off guard when Ann groaned in frustration and rolled them over. Anne looked at the wild, wanton woman in front of her with a look of complete and utter surprise.

“You were taking too long.” Ann whined, resting her hands on Anne’s shoulders, using them for leverage as she began to fuck herself on Anne’s cock.

Anne sat there, motionless, for a few seconds while her brain caught up. _What the fuck?_ It wasn’t long before the soft bounce of Ann’s boobs, the incoherent mumbles and the pressure from the base of the strap against her clit brought her crashing back into the moment. Anne gripped Ann’s waist as she began to thrust upwards in time with Ann’s movements. She kissed across Ann’s chest, taking one of her nipples into her mouth and softly sucked over the hard bud. Fuck, she never wanted this moment to end. She was getting close, the feeling of Ann grinding down into her lap, the weight of her boobs grazing her face, it was intense. Anne pulled back to look at Ann, she didn’t think she’d ever looked this beautiful.

“What is it?” Ann looked at Anne through her eyelashes.

“You’re incredible.”

Ann hummed, closing her eyes and increasing her pace.

“I mean it.”

“Hm.” Ann was panting in earnest now, she was almost there.

“Come with me?” Anne had slowed her movements down as her brain took over.

“I’m trying! If you’d just shut up for a second.” Ann could feel her release coiling in her gut.

“The fundraiser. Come with me.”

“What?” Ann brushed the sweaty hair from Anne’s eyes as their movements faltered.

“Would you be my date?”

The look on Anne’s face melted Ann’s heart instantly. She was staring up at her with such sincerity, so much hope in her eyes. Ann was powerless to resist. She’d say yes to anything Anne said.

Ann nodded frantically. “Yes.”

Anne growled, wrapping her arms around Ann’s middle and bringing her down hard onto the strap as she resumed her thrusts. At this point, neither of them could control their cries as they both reached their climax together. Their words hung around them, heightening their connection as the headboard thumped against Ann’s bedroom wall. Ann came first with a high pitched moan, riding out the waves of her release in Anne’s lap. The feeling of Ann squeezing her cock from the inside pushed Anne over the edge a few seconds later. She moaned deeply before burying her head into the crook of Ann’s neck as they slowly rocked together.

As Ann looked down at Anne’s sweaty, flushed, post orgasm face, she wanted to tell her she loved her. She wanted to give all of herself up to Anne, be entirely hers and no one else's, but she kept it inside. They needed to have a conversation at some point, but right now, she just wanted to bathe in the afterglow. It felt like something had shifted between them tonight, something that couldn't go back again, like the force of time. As Anne undid the harness and settled under the covers, Ann snuggled into her side, where she belonged. They both listened to their breathing return to normal before Anne squeezed Ann tightly.

“What flowers does Cath like?” Anne whispered.

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re going to need to get her an apology bouquet after the noise we just made.”

Ann groaned, switched off the light and pulled the covers over them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get the final chapter to you all as soon as I can.
> 
> Cheers, as always, for all your comments and kudos 🖤


	6. The Fundraiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments on the last chapter 🖤
> 
> Special thanks to LadyWoman and Not_That_Jack for helping me through a little case of writer's block these past few days.

After spending a small fortune on flowers, wine and the occasional box of overpriced macarons from the patisserie down the street, Ann decided it was easier to spend the majority of her time at Anne’s flat. Cath had been stoic about the whole thing but really, as happy as she was for the pair, she could do without hearing them going at it until the small hours every night. This was why, when she heard keys in the front door, she looked up in surprise.

“Ann! I haven’t seen you for days. Thought Lister had tied you up in her sex dungeon or something.” Cath pulled Ann in for a tight hug.

“Sorry, I know I haven’t been home for a while.” Ann felt a little bad, she’d been spending every single second of her free time with Anne.

“Nonsense! Besides, I’ve had undisturbed sleep for the last week, it’s been blissful!” Cath gently nudged Ann’s shoulder. “Why are you back tonight?”

“It’s Anne’s event in two days, she hasn’t quite finished the speech and well, I’m exhausted!” Ann laughed.

“Come on, let’s order Thai food and catch up.” Cath opened her laptop and Ann settled in next to her on the sofa as they placed their order.

“Thank you, Cath.”

“What for?”

“For being supportive of me, of Anne, of us.” Ann squeezed Cath’s arm. “You’re just the greatest and I wanted you to know that.”

“Oh, Ann. I’ve never seen you this happy before and sure, amazing, mind-blowing sex will do that to you, but it seems to be so much more than that. She’s a keeper, I know you know that.”

“Hm.” Ann’s grin spread right across her face. “There was _one_ thing?”

“What?” Cath was puzzled.

“Did you really tell her that no one would find her body?”

“Damn right I did.”

The pair of them giggled like kids as they chatted the night away, picking at their food and catching up on Cath’s love life.

\--

Anne had been stressed over the last two days, a little more than she’d care to admit to herself. She was an old hand at talking to clients, students and peers, but public speaking to potential investors always rattled her. She felt uncomfortable admitting she needed to rely on them, it always felt like grovelling, which she despised. It was necessary, she knew that, but it never made her feel more at ease with it. She was just running through her speech in her head, pacing around her bedroom, when she heard the doorbell ring. Before Anne could even open her mouth, Ann was talking.

“I’m sorry I’m late, the traffic was awful, and well, I should’ve left earlier to account for that.” Ann was rambling, a hundred words a minute as she caught her breath. “I’m sorry. The last thing you need is to be late.”

Anne was frozen, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Ann looked beautiful, even in her current, slightly incoherent manner. Her black dress clung to her curves, showing off her bare legs, not to mention how the low neckline beautifully framed her collarbones. Her golden hair was curled perfectly, softly bouncing as she hurried into Anne’s house. Anne looked up to the ceiling as she closed the front door and followed the still mumbling woman into the living room.

“You look incredible.” Anne said sincerely once Ann had paused for breath.

Ann blushed before her eyes dropped to Anne’s muscular thighs. “Hm. I think you should just wear that tonight.”

Anne was standing in her socks, boxers and vest in preparation for the suit that was in Ann’s hand. She shook her head. “I suddenly feel very under dressed next to you.” She gently ran her hand over Ann’s shoulder, tracing the fabric of her dress with her thumb. “Did you make this?”

Ann nodded. “You like it?”

“Oh yes.”

Anne kissed her, she was powerless to do anything else. Usually she was dreading this whole evening, but with Ann Walker on her arm, well, she felt like she could take on the world. As Ann closed her eyes and hummed, tilting her head and deepening the kiss, Anne felt that all too familiar stirring in her gut. 

“Do we have time?” Ann said against Anne’s lips, her eyes dark. “I’ve missed you.”

Anne groaned in frustration as Ann pawed at her torso over her vest. She wanted nothing more than to make up for lost time and fuck Ann in every room of her house but she couldn’t. For one, they were on a time limit but also, her mind was distracted.

“I don’t think I could give you my best work right now.” Anne looked at Ann sheepishly.

Ann cupped Anne’s face and smiled, capturing her lips before pulling back. “Let’s get you ready?”

Those words made Anne’s heart bloom, the fact she had someone to help her, to support her, to have someone in her corner was something she’d not experienced before. The second she felt her eyes prickle, she broke away and padded over to where Ann had draped the suit bag over the couch. As Ann raked her eyes over Anne’s boxer-clad form, she sighed dramatically, causing Anne to turn round. Her eyes narrowed as Ann bit her lip and shrugged. 

“Behave.” Anne warned as she unzipped the bag.

Ann hung the shirt and jacket up on the living room door as Anne stepped into the trousers. Anne waited patiently as Ann threaded her belt through the loops, stealing a kiss as she clasped the buckle closed. She tugged the metal playfully, causing Anne to smirk in that filthy way she did. It had only been two days but they were both struggling to keep their hands to themselves. 

They kissed again before Ann handed her the shirt, watching intently as Anne fastened the buttons tortuously slowly, working her long, dexterous fingers upwards. Ann swallowed hard as Anne left the top three buttons undone, the tanned skin of her neck just begging to be kissed.

“You’re so handsome.” Ann managed to grind out, her eyes half open.

“Hm.” Anne clicked her tongue mischievously. “You’re going to distract me all night in this dress.”

The low, teasing timbre of Anne’s voice, the confident smirk playing on her face, the way she was raking her eyes all over Ann’s body, god, it was driving her crazy. Ann’s breathing had deepened as she tried to control herself, but it was no use. She moaned softly before kissing Anne deeply, hooking her right thigh over Anne’s hip as Anne held her close. Maybe, if they hurried, they could have a quick one before the cab arrived, just to take the edge off. Ann whimpered as Anne cupped her ass over her dress, kissing the soft skin of her neck. Just as Ann was about to push her backwards onto the sofa, the doorbell rang.

“Fuck!” Ann shouted in frustration.

Anne smiled, a silent promise of all the things to come as she slipped on her suit jacket. She suddenly felt a little vulnerable, shifting her weight onto each foot, nervously awaiting the final opinion.

“You look…” Ann was legitimately lost for words.

“I’ll do?” Anne looked unsure of herself for a split second. 

Ann nodded before running her teeth over her bottom lip. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Anne hummed in surprise as Ann kissed her again before heading down the hallway to answer the door.

\--

Anne’s leg bounced all the way to the venue. Ann knew she was nervous but she’d never seen her quite like this before. All that energy Anne usually harnessed in her daily life was just buzzing around her body. She thought about putting her hand on her thigh to calm her but decided against it, whatever Anne needed to do to get through tonight was her decision. As the taxi came to a stop, Anne took a deep inhale.

“Ready?” Ann asked softly.

Anne nodded before opening the car door and smoothing down her jacket as she stepped onto the street. She felt invincible. Whether it was being cloaked in the expertly tailored fabric that Ann had moulded to her body, or the fact Ann was by her side, or both, she wasn’t sure. All she knew is that she’d never felt so confident striding into the venue as she did in this very moment. Ann squeezed her arm tightly before letting her go and introduce herself to the potential investors. It gave Ann a handy opportunity to wander around at her own pace, make polite conversation with the other attendees and watch Anne in her element from a distance.

Ann was deep in conversation with one of the organisers when she felt Anne sidle up to her, handing her another glass of champagne. Ann swiftly excused herself from the conversation and allowed Anne to steer her to the side of the room.

“What’s wrong?” Ann was concerned.

“I’m up next.”

“You’re going to do great, I just know it.” Ann wanted to tell Anne she loved her, that she’d always be here for her, whether she succeeded or not. Instead, she bit her lip and watched her handsome figure disappear into the crowd.

As soon as Anne stepped up onto the podium, the rest of the room faded away. All Ann could focus on was the woman she adored gesticulating as she spoke passionately, any trace of nervousness vanishing as Anne commanded the room effortlessly. In that moment, Ann realised she was entirely and helplessly in love with the woman up on that stand. She briefly looked around the room and frowned. Anne deserved more than having to sell her soul to businessmen who, truth be told, weren’t really listening. How dare they be in the presence of Anne Lister and not give her their undivided attention? She deserved everything she’d ever wanted in life.

As Anne closed her speech and stepped down, she searched for Ann in the crowd but she was nowhere to be seen. Anne politely exchanged pleasantries with her colleagues who congratulated her on the pitch before heading over to the bar. As she waited in line, she felt herself anxiously picking at her fingernail. Where was Ann? Had she left? As she looked back up, the crowd parted and Ann appeared. The sight took Anne’s breath away. Her golden hair, her smile, Ann was sunshine itself, lighting up the room around her as she walked over. And there it was. Anne Lister was in love. It was utterly clear to her in that moment.

“Hi.” Ann said shyly.

“Hi.” Anne replied, almost as if they were meeting for the first time. “Where have you been?”

“Nowhere.” Ann smiled again.

“Drink?” Anne clasped their hands together.

“Let’s get champagne.”

“You’ve got expensive taste, Miss Walker.” Anne playfully clicked her tongue.

Ann snuggled into her side, resting her hand on Anne’s stomach as they softly swayed together as the line moved.

“You really do look good in this suit.” Ann smoothed over the fabric with her fingers.

“All thanks to you.” Anne kissed the top of Ann’s head softly.

“A lot of women are looking at you, you know.” Ann had noticed the eyes on Anne as soon as they walked in, not that she could blame them.

“Ah. Well. I’m afraid I have a bit of a reputation at these events. I’m, uh, I’m not proud of it.” Anne felt ashamed admitting her past behaviour to Ann.

“Hm.” Ann was currently staring down a brunette woman across the room who was fixated on Anne. “Perhaps they all need to know who you belong to now.”

Anne had opened her mouth to ask what she meant when Ann pulled her down roughly by her shirt and kissed her. It was possessive and urgent. Ann’s tongue brushed Anne’s lips as she tilted her head, trying to get as close to Anne as possible. Anne hummed, giving herself over entirely. When Ann pulled away, Anne’s eyes were still closed, her chest heaving before a smile spread across her face.

“Fuck, you’re hot when you’re like this.” Anne whispered.

“The bar’s free.” Ann smiled shyly, as if she hadn’t just been ravishing Anne two seconds earlier and nodded over to the bartender.

Anne laughed before ordering their drinks and letting Ann lead her by the hand back into the room. They raised their glasses to each other, silently before taking a sip, all soft eyed and smiles. Ann was just about to say something when one of Anne’s colleagues thumped her on the back, spilling half her drink over the floor.

“Nice one, Lister.” He said before walking over to the bar without another word.

“That was…weird?” Anne was puzzled, not to mention annoyed that her brogues were now covered in expensive champagne.

Ann shrugged.

“What?”

“What?” Ann asked innocently.

“You’ve got a twinkle in your eye which usually means you’re thinking something dirty or you’re up to something.”

Ann shrugged again before taking another sip of champagne.

“Do you fancy getting out of here?” Anne hadn’t been able to take her eyes off Ann in that dress all night and it was beginning to feel torturous.

“Not yet.” Ann answered immediately.

Anne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, Ann always wanted to sneak off for some mischief. Anne never usually stuck around for long at these things once she’d done her bit. Thinking about it, by this time of the night, she’d usually be halfway home, fumbling about in the back of a taxi with someone she’d picked up. Anne smiled sheepishly back at Ann, as if she could read her thoughts.

“Lister!” Anne turned round to find her boss walking towards them.

“Good evening.” Anne nodded her head.

“I don’t know how you’ve done it but, good work!”

“What?” Anne was puzzled, why was he congratulating her?

“You’ve managed to impress someone enough to secure your funding.”

“All of it?” Anne was stunned.

“And then some.”

“Wait, what?” This must be a mistake.

“Lister, you’ve got funding for the next few years. All from a single donor. Whatever you did, keep it up, mate.” Anne’s boss squeezed her shoulder and wandered back off into the crowd.

Anne stood, entirely perplexed. Usually she’d have to scrape together donations from various people, sometimes making up the remaining funds herself. He must’ve been joking, surely this wasn’t true? Anne turned around to Ann with her mouth still open in surprise.

“Well done, baby.” Ann leaned in and kissed her. 

“What was that for?” Anne was in an absolute daze.

“You’re just brilliant.” Ann was beaming.

“I’m just not sure about the donation, there’s probably been a mistake. I’m going to go and check okay? Wait here.” Anne couldn’t stand still, she was vibrating on the spot.

“Alright.” Ann sipped her wine and patiently watched her walk over to speak to the organisers.

Ann exhaled deeply, watching the woman she loved turn around sharply to look at her from across the room. Anne’s gaze was a mixture of surprise and disbelief. Ann bit her lip in anticipation as Anne began to walk back, their eyes fixed on each other, like no one else existed. Anne cradled Ann’s face with her hands and kissed her deeply before pulling away to look at her.

“How? I mean, I don’t…” Anne was so confused.

“Well.” Ann looked up at the woman of her dreams. “I couldn’t have my girlfriend sell herself to these men in such vulgar and ill-fitting suits.”

Anne laughed loudly, still holding Ann’s face in her hands as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Girlfriend?” 

“Yeah.” Ann tilted her chin.

What choice did Anne have but to bring their lips together and kiss the woman she loved? As they slowly broke apart, smiling widely at each other, Anne shook her head softly.

“I don’t understand though, Ann. The money, it’s…”

“There are a few things about me you don’t know yet.” Ann brushed her thumb over Anne’s cheek.

Anne nodded silently.

“Can I take my girlfriend out for a proper drink now?” Ann smiled as Anne’s eyes lit up.

As they stepped out into the summer evening, hand in hand, they both felt the magnitude of this moment. Anne glanced over at Ann, resulting in the pair of them giggling like teenagers as they walked down the street towards the pub. Ann snuggled into her girlfriend’s shoulder, hugging her arm with her free hand. Anne’s heart blossomed in her chest at the intimacy, this was all she ever wanted; someone who wasn’t afraid to show love, in public, who supported her ten thousand percent. How did Anne Lister get this lucky?

“What are you thinking about?” Ann asked softly.

“You. Just how you’ve changed my entire life. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Come on.” Ann tugged Anne’s hand towards the pub. “Let’s go grab a drink.”

They were a little over dressed for a pub on a Saturday night, but they were far too drunk on happiness to notice. Settling into a booth as the noise of the other patrons swirled around them, they kissed. It was soft, unhurried, tender.

“I love you.” Anne said as Ann lazily stroked her dark hair, her heart hammering in her chest at her admission.

When Ann smiled, it was like the sun coming out or that feeling of coming home. Ann pressed her lips against Anne’s before pulling back. “I love you too.”

For a few moments, they just looked at each other in wonder, gentle warmth radiating between them. Anne leaned forward to slowly capture Ann’s lips again before standing up and heading over to the bar to order their drinks. Ann just watched, she couldn’t take her eyes off the woman who had swooped in, unannounced and entirely changed the course of her life forever. When Anne turned to her and winked, Ann’s heart almost stopped in her chest. Is this how everyone in love felt?

“Hello.” Anne purred as she slid back into her seat, depositing their glasses on the table. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this? Alone?”

The rakish smile on Anne’s lips made Ann laugh loudly as she swatted Anne’s arm. As they settled into their drinks, Anne’s expression became a little more serious.

“I have to ask, Ann.” Anne worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I told you, back when we first met, that I’d come back to Halifax after my brother died.”

Anne nodded.

“I also told you that I needed to sort out some property that was owned by my family. What I wasn’t entirely honest with you about was how much that property is worth. Or, indeed, how much I’m worth.” Ann felt small, she hated talking about money and the judgement it always brought with it.

Anne stayed silent, still nodding.

“My brother took care of everything, it was simple. But when he died. Well, it only left me.”

“So you…” The realisation was beginning to hit Anne.

“I inherited the estate, the fortune, all of it.” Ann looked down at the table and fiddled with her hands.

“Look at me.” Anne’s tone was gentle as Ann lifted her head. “I love you for you. I’m not interested in your estate or fortune. All I want is to be with you, next to you, as equals.”

Ann nodded slowly.

“That being said.” Anne raised her eyebrows slightly. “You donated a lot of money to the University tonight. I just want to make sure you really meant that, it’s not too late to change your mind. The paperwork won’t be done for a few days, and we can go to the office and...”

“Anne.” Ann interrupted. “With the greatest respect, please shut up.”

Anne laughed. “Excuse me?”

“I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do. I wasn’t coerced. Your speech was very moving.”

“Hm.” Anne grinned. “Does this mean you want me to name my department after you or build a statue or something?”

Ann laughed loudly at the ridiculous woman in front of her. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Anne leaned forward to kiss the woman of her dreams, humming as she felt Ann’s hand squeeze her thigh under the table. Anne felt the energy shift, the soft touches and lingering glances swiftly being replaced with more urgent movements as their breathing picked up. Breaking away, Anne began kissing the juncture where Ann’s shoulder met her collarbone, knowing full well the affect it would have. Ann squeezed Anne’s waist as she let out a discreet moan at the feeling of Anne’s tongue on the soft skin of her neck.

“I’ve had to look at you in that dress all night.” Anne husked. “Do you even know what you do to me?”

“Tell me.” Ann was breathless.

“I’m so wet for you.” Anne kissed that perfect spot behind Ann’s ear.

Ann shivered at Anne’s words, unable to play their game any longer, she pushed against Anne’s shoulders. As her girlfriend pulled back, with that cocky smirk on her face, she wondered if she’d ever seen anyone more handsome in her life. Anne’s confidence was intoxicating as she stood up, pulling Ann with her out the booth and towards the door. As they stepped out onto the street, Anne gently pressed Ann against the side of the pub, kissing her deeply.

“Your place or mine?” She mumbled against Ann’s lips.

“Yours. I promised Cath we’d give her the weekend off.” Ann giggled as she pulled out her phone to order them an Uber.

Ann had no idea how much time passed from that moment until their car pulled up, not with Anne’s lips on hers, her strong arms enveloping her, her filthy words in her ear. When Anne was in this mood, like she was everywhere at once, Ann struggled to control herself. As they fell into the cab, Anne pulled her onto her lap. It wasn’t the most graceful move, nor the safest but at that point, Anne couldn’t wait.

“I’ve wanted you all night.” Anne husked quietly as she kissed Ann’s neck. “This dress.” Anne smoothed her palms over the fabric clinging to Ann’s thighs. “Fuck, Ann. You drive me crazy.”

Ann’s eyes were closed as she writhed in Anne’s lap, wishing to whatever god existed that they’d reach Anne’s place soon. She was burning up, every nerve felt like it was on fire as Anne stoked the flames higher. The feeling of Anne’s fingers inching up her bare thigh was causing her to lose her breath, if Anne continued this slow, torturous tease, Ann would surely die, she was sure of it. She bit back a low moan as Anne’s fingers met the fabric of her knickers. Anne groaned into the crook of Ann’s neck as she felt how worked up Ann had gotten during the last ten minutes. Anne’s left arm snaked round to hold Ann’s waist and pull her in close to her body, clutching her tightly as her hand dared to travel higher, lightly brushing Ann’s clit through her underwear. She smiled wickedly against Ann’s skin as Ann’s body tensed and her chest heaved.

“You don’t play fair.” Ann breathed as she shifted her weight to face Anne.

The wild look on Ann’s face, her dishevelled hair, her eyes barely open, it sent Anne’s arousal into overdrive. It took every ounce of willpower not to just lay Ann down in the backseat of the cab and fuck her right there and then. The light touch of Ann’s nimble fingers as they slid down Anne’s torso, past her belt buckle, tracing over her centre caused a rather loud, involuntary squeak to escape her lips. Ann tried to stifle it by kissing her but it was too late.

“Everything alright back there, ladies?” The driver called out in concern.

“Oh yes, all fine.” Ann struggled not to laugh. “There was a tiny spider on the back of the headrest and, well, my friend here is deathly afraid of them.”

Anne’s brain misfired. The bloody cheek of it. Ann smiled sweetly at her as the cab pulled up outside Anne’s flat, climbing out the car and pulling Anne by the wrist along with her. Truth be told, Anne’s legs weren’t exactly working properly, nor had the power of speech returned to her yet. Ann thanked the driver and excitedly headed towards the front door.

Anne unlocked it, closing it slowly behind them and following Ann into the living room.

“Why are you wearing so many clothes?” Ann breathed as she began unbuttoning Anne’s shirt hurriedly.

“A spider?” Anne pouted.

“What?”

“I’m not afraid of a tiny, little spider.” Anne stuck out her jaw.

“Are you seriously talking about this now?” Ann pushed the black fabric off Anne’s shoulders.

Anne was irked, she’d spent her whole childhood being ridiculed by her sister for being afraid of spiders. She could handle every single thing in life except those eight legged creatures. They were unpredictable in their movements, sinister and sneaky. Anne clenched her jaw. No, she wouldn’t stand for this. Perhaps she’d withhold sex until Ann realised how unfair she’d been.

“I can’t tell you how badly I’ve wanted to taste you all night.” Ann’s words dripped into Anne’s ear like honey as she tugged on Anne’s belt buckle.

That was the moment Anne realised she’d happily confess all her secrets to Ann, hell, she’d shout them from her rooftop, she didn’t care anymore. All she could focus on was Ann’s warm hands rolling her trousers and boxers down her legs, gripping onto her thighs, pushing her backwards onto the sofa. Anne’s loud cry echoed through the flat as Ann’s tongue traced over her clit, setting the perfect pace as Anne tangled her fingers in Ann’s hair. Ann reached up, splaying her hand over Anne’s sweaty stomach, kneading her skin almost possessively, humming as Anne’s moans became higher.

“Ann, I’m gonna…” Anne panted as she began shuddering through her climax, the waves of pleasure crashing into her as Ann coaxed every last drop from her body.

Ann sat back on her heels, watching Anne’s chest heave, her slick body sag in relief, her limbs relax as she closed her eyes with a dopey smile on her face. Ann wanted to commit this sight to memory, of her strong girlfriend entirely wrecked post climax. It was intoxicating. So much so that Ann didn’t have any other choice but to slip her own hand between her legs, touching herself as she watched her girlfriend recover.

A soft whimper forced one of Anne’s eyes open. “What are you doing?” She whispered, lowly, slinking off the sofa and onto her knees.

Ann’s eyes slipped closed as she grazed her clit before she felt Anne gently guiding her backwards. Anne hadn’t planned on fucking her girlfriend on the floor of her living room, but well, here they were. She slipped Ann’s ruined knickers down her legs before replacing Ann’s hand with her own, circling her clit, teasing her entrance before starting the maddening cycle again.

“Anne.” It wasn’t more than a whisper but the weight of what Ann was asking for was intense.

“I love you.” Anne soothed as she pressed her fingers forward, smiling as Ann sighed in relief.

It didn’t take long, it never did, not when they were both in this mood. Ann gripped Anne’s flexing bicep as she felt herself coming undone, losing herself to the divine weight of Anne on top of her, to her quick and even strokes. Anne gasped in delight as she felt the familiar fluttering around her fingers as Ann’s moans became more desperate.

“Anne!” Ann’s body tensed. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Anne held Ann tightly as she came, whispering soft words of encouragement in her ear before they both eventually stilled. Ann smiled up at the ceiling, entirely spent as Anne rolled off her and flopped onto her back.

“Ouch.” Anne exclaimed, retrieving the offending item digging into the small of her back. “Bloody shoes.”

Ann giggled and turned on her side. “Shall we go to our bed?”

Anne smiled, her heart full to the brim at Ann’s words. _Their bed_. In this moment, Anne Lister had everything she’d ever dreamed of in life.

“Lead the way, my love.”

\--

The season was changing, the leaves were turning orange and red as the temperature dipped. Ann cuddled up to her girlfriend as they sat outside, drinking coffee and watching the world go by. Anne draped her arm around Ann’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled further into Anne’s side.

“I love Autumn.” Ann muttered.

“Hm?” Anne didn’t quite hear her.

“Oh, I was just thinking about how much I love Autumn. The colours and the glow, it’s magical.”

“Not as magical as you, my love.” Anne squeezed her closer still before taking a sip of her espresso.

“Ugh, put her down for five minutes!” A familiar, teasing voice cut through their calm.

Cath appeared, looking mildly hungover as she approached their table.

“Good morning!” Anne beamed, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.

“Why is she so cheerful this early?” Cath shook her head. “Actually, don’t answer that.”

Ann laughed as Cath sat down with a huff.

“Good time last night?” Ann asked with a knowing look.

“Don’t.” Cath rolled her eyes. “I’m never drinking again.”

Ann and Anne shared a brief look before chuckling.

“Ugh, the pair of you. Get a room.” Cath took a swig of coffee. “God, that’s good, how did you know I’d need this?”

“Just a hunch.” Ann shrugged her shoulders.

“Now, what did you drag me out of bed, at an ungodly time in the morning, on a _Sunday_ for?” Cath sipped her coffee. “Oh, Lister. You didn’t get her pregnant did you?”

Anne laughed nervously. She’d mellowed a lot around Cath since that first night at Ann’s flat but she was still trying to be on her best behaviour.

“Cath!” Ann threw a bit of croissant at her.

“Alright, alright.” Cath put her hands up in the air in surrender.

“So…” Ann started. “How would you feel about me…well, moving out?”

Anne stayed silent, she was there for moral support but the last thing she wanted to do was get in the middle of the two of them. She respected whatever decision Ann came to.

Cath furrowed her brow, her expression switching from light-hearted to serious as she tapped her index finger on her mug. She cleared her throat before looking back up at Ann.

“Well.”

Ann braced for impact.

“To be perfectly honest, Ann.”

Oh, here it comes.

“I’m completely surprised you weren’t shacked up the first time you shagged her.” Cath burst out laughing, giving Anne a playful wink as she sipped her coffee again.

“Cath!” Ann’s face coloured a deep red as she tried to kick her friend under the table.

“Oh come on, you were whipped from the second she walked into your shop. What was it? Oh yes, with her sweaty lycra and bedroom eyes.”

Anne laughed as Ann sank lower in her seat in embarrassment.

“You know she fell in love with you in that single moment, right?” Cath said to Anne.

“Right, that’s enough!” Ann intervened.

“I’m sorry.” Cath smiled warmly at Ann. “You’ve got to let me have some fun with this. You two are sickening but you’re perfect for each other. Of course I don’t mind if you move out, I’ve been wanting that flat to myself ever since I came to live with you.”

Ann and Cath were laughing in earnest now, trading stories of their years living together. It made Anne smile, seeing Ann carefree and happy. Her life seemed perfect on this cool, Autumn morning. Ann had filled every nook in Anne’s life, she made her whole, completed her in a way no other partner ever had. Anne’s smile grew. A new chapter of her life had begun and she couldn't bloody wait to see what adventures were in store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know the ending is cheesy as fuck but I couldn't end it without the prospect of another instalment in the future, alright? I hope you've enjoyed reading this adventure as much as I've enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> We'll now go back to our usual programming, new chapter of Romance Isn't Dead coming up soon. 
> 
> Cheers for all your love 🖤


End file.
